Return of the Tributes
by WriterCentral
Summary: What if some of Snow's followers were able to go into hiding with some of the dead tributes. They are brought back to destroy Katniss. Please R&R. It's really good. For people who like the Careers, Foxface, & Thresh. Future romance. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Return of the Tributes

**Hey Peoples! Here's my new story. It's for everyone who loves the Careers, Foxface (who is known as Arrow in this story) and Thresh. Hope you like it.**

**R&R**

**~Dara**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

**Clove 1: Back to Life**

My eyes opened, and I shoot upward. This isn't possible, I tell myself. Not possible. I'm dead, I know it.

"You talk in your sleep, princess." I hear a voice say and my head shoots toward the voice.

"Marvel." my voice is hoarse and almost. "You're dead. I heard the cannon."

"Not anymore. And neither are you. And apparently, Firegirl and Loverboy are victors." Marvel replies.

"I almost killed her!" I shout, well more like whisper. "She should be dead."

"I watched it. You always said that your downfall would be your big mouth. I guess you were right." He chuckles.

"Shut up." I snap, then look around curiously. "Who else did they bring back?"

"Cato, Glimmer, Arrow, Thresh, and us, of course." Marvel lists. "But only Glimmer, you and me are awake."

I nod. Then look up at Marvel. "I want to see Cato. I want to be there when he wakes up."

"We were planning on that. He'll be really mad when he hears Thresh and Katniss are still alive. He won't hurt you."

"That's why you are here. If it was Glimmer, I wouldn't be as nice. When can I see him?"

"Is now okay?" He asks, smiling.

He comes over and helps me get out of bed and leads me out of the hospital room. His hand on my arm guides me through the hallways until we reach a closed door with a clipboard tacked on it. Marvel uses his free hand to open the door and helps me sit down on a chair next to Cato bed.

Cato is a mess, with stitches all over his body. Dried blood in his blonde hair, IVs hooked up to him.

"What happened to him?" I whisper.

"Mutts. District 12 and him were on Cornucopia, he slipped… I can't really explain it. How 'bout you just watch." He gestures towards the TV on the wall and I nod.

He turns on the TV and loads a movie, fast forwarding towards the end. He reaches the Feast and stops.

"You might as well see what you missed." He clicks play and pulls up a chair next to me.

I close my eyes, I know what happens here, and I really don't want to watch it.

I hear the sound disappear and Marvel mutters, "Sorry. I didn't think. Open your eyes, Clove."

My eyes slowly open and I see Katniss running from the Cornucopia. Me on the ground, Cato kneeling beside me, Thresh running off with both his and our backpack. Cato kisses my forehead when the cannon goes off and I hear him say, "I'll avenge you, Clove, I promise." And he runs off after Thresh. Katniss reaches her little cave- strange I thought she would choose a tree- and runs to Peeta, giving him a shot, before collapsing on the floor. Arrow is hiding near their cave in a hollow tree, opening her backpack which contains a hunting and gathering book and a hunting knife, as well as some cloth and food. She smiles and takes a bite of the food, before stuffing everything back into the backpack and falling asleep. Cato is chasing Thresh through the fields finally catching him. Their fight seems to go on forever, in the rain. Finally Thresh dies, Cato stabbing him in the heart and saying as Thresh falls to the ground, "That was for Clove." Peeta and Katniss are oblivious to the fight that has been raging on for an entire day. Peeta says something very emotional and they kiss. I groan, while Marvel chuckles at my annoyance. They keep talking about emotional stuff, then the kiss again after Katniss admits her 'love' to Peeta. A parachute provides them with a feast.

"Stupid sponsors." I mutter and Marvel chuckles.

They keep talking about boring stuff apparently both Arrow and Cato are asleep. The anthem plays and Peeta crawls to the edge of the cave and tells Katniss that Thresh died. It finally changes to Arrow, who looks sad when she discovers that Thresh is dead. "You had a good heart, District 11. I'll always remember you." I always knew Arrow was sweet, she was only 14. Cato shows up and he laughs when he sees Thresh's face in the sky. "Serves you right, District 11, don't mess with me." Katniss and Peeta are talking again. Is that all they ever do? They kiss then fall asleep. It skips to morning where they talk again, before going hunting. Arrow slips into their cave and snatches up some food. Smart Girl. Peeta picks some berries placing them by a tree, before walking away. Arrow snatches up some and runs, stuffing them in her mouth. About a hundred meters away she collapses, a cannon going off. Poison berries, stupid Peeta. Katniss tells Peeta he killed her and then they start talking about her. Katniss puts the berries in a pouch and tells Peeta that maybe they can fool Cato with them. No way, District 12. Cato knows what nightlock is, they train us in those things too. They set up camp, cooking their feast. Soon the anthem plays and Cato actually looks sad when Arrow dies. He shrugs and says, "At least I didn't have to kill her." He always liked Arrow and even invited her to be a Career, but she refused, saying that she could survive on her own. When I asked him about it he said that we needed someone smart on our side. He told us not to touch her, that she may lead us to Katniss. Katniss and Peeta wake up and talk again, before walking away. They discover the empty riverbed and decide to end this and walk to the lake. They search Cornucopia for Cato, but he's not there. He's out looking for food. They sit around, finally not talking. Mutts find Cato and he's chased to Cornucopia. Katniss shoots an arrow at him but it bounces off him. Lucky him he got body armor. He runs for the golden cornucopia, District 12 at his tail running from the mutts. They climb it, Cato way ahead at the top. Cato coughs out, "Can they climb it?" Katniss can't hear clearly and Peeta tells her what Cato said. Katniss soon realizes that the mutts have the looks of the dead tributes. Peeta almost gets pulls off but he stabs the mutt.

"That mutt was you." I whisper.

"No, it just had my DNA. Keep watching." Marvel corrects me.

Cato grabs Peeta holding him in a chokehold. Cato laughs when Katniss aims an arrow at his face. "Shoot me and we both go down." Katniss tries to make a decision, Peeta's lips turning blue. His finger make an X on Cato's hand. And Katniss shoots. Cato releases Peeta, who slams against him. Katniss grabs Peeta saving him from falling, like Cato. Cato pulls a sword out of his clothes and takes on the mutts. He has done pretty well so far, then a mutt comes forward. It has dark brown fur and green eyes. I don't realize that's it's me until Cato stops and whispers, "Clove?" The drag him off and rip him up, keeping him alive, but just barely. Katniss and Peeta are being all lovebird like during this entire thing. Cato limps towards Cornucopia, Katniss preps her arrow. I can see Cato mouth "please" and Katniss lets the arrow fly, striking Cato in the heart. I watch as he falls to the ground.

I suck in a tight breath. So that's what happened to Cato. I look over at his bloody body.

"He'll be okay." Marvel tells me. "He's strong."

I nod and turn back to the movie.

Katniss helps Peeta to the lake. Claudius Templesmith's voice sounds throughout the arena. The past revision was revoked.

I let loose a laugh, and Marvel smiles.

Katniss and Peeta have an argument about who is dying. Katniss finally takes out the berries and pours a few into Peeta's hand. They both toss them into their mouth. Claudius Templesmith's voice sounds throughout the arena, declaring them victors and they spit out the berries.

I'm shocked. They won for tricking the Capitol. They won for cheating. This is wrong.

Glimmer rushes into the room, looking frantic.

"Thresh is awake."


	2. Chapter 2

Return of the Tributes

**Hey Peoples. Chapter 2! I tried to make Chapter 2 have more dialogue to shoe Clove's character out of the arena. I hope you like her portrayal and Glimmer's and Marvel's and Foxface's. Thresh isn't in this Chapter but I promise he'll be in the next chapter. **

**Replies to Reviews:**

**AThousandLifetimes: Thanks! I hope you like Chapter 2.**

**R&R**

**Dara**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Clove 2: Awake, One by One<strong>

Thresh is awake. I should be scared. What would he do when he saw me? He killed me once. He could easily do it again. I look over at Marvel. His hands are gripping the back of his chair. He saw why Thresh killed me. Once Thresh heard that Marvel was the real reason Rue was dead. Well, Marvel would be dead, again.

"Don't worry. He's actually a lot calmer than you think." Glimmer assures us.

"To you. You didn't see what he did to Clove. Imagine what he would do to me." Marvel says.

"I agree with Marvel." I say glaring at Glimmer. "I'm staying here with Cato. Since you always seem to make the stupidest decisions. Like with the Tracker-Jackers."

"Yeah, Glimmer. That was stupid. Staying in one place, not running for the lake."

"I'm so sorry that my decision affected you so much." She touches her heart in fake sentiment. "Now can we get going?"

"I'm not leaving Cato." I declare.

"Whatever. Whose gonna wait with Arrow?" Glimmer stares at us.

"I'll do it." Marvel says. "Since Clove isn't leaving this room." He smiles jokingly at me.

"Nope." I shake my head, returning his joking smile.

"Unless, I make her." He stands up, my smile disappearing.

"Don't you dare." I warn, but I'm already being picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Marvel!" I cry.

"Clove!" He mocks, laughing.

He runs through tons of hallways, me pounding on his back telling him to put me down. He finally puts me down.

"Wow, Clover, have you gained some weight?" He laughs dodging my punch.

"Not funny, Marvel." I growl.

"Then why am I laughing?" He smiles at me. "Anyways, you looked like you were sick of Glimmer, so I got you away from her."

"Whatever. You are still waiting for Arrow." I snap.

"I can make you wait for her." Marvel smirks.

"You could, but you wouldn't." I smirk back at him.

"I'm a Career. I totally would."

"So am I."

"Well, let's see who is a better Career. Fight?" He smiles and for the first time I notice the room we're in.

It's a training room, kinda like the one from before the games. But better, like its for real soldiers. There are guns, swords, knifes, daggers, bows, spears, bow staffs, almost any hand-held weapon you can think of.

"You like it?" Marvel asks and I nod. "Our very own training room."

"This is all ours?" I ask amazed.

"We are the next generation of soldiers. Immortal warriors. Well not exactly immortal, just if we die we will just be brought back to life." Marvel smiles at me. "So you in for a fight?"

"You're so on." I declare.

I grab a dagger off the rack, not my usual weapon but it'll work. Marvel tosses me a gray body suit just like Cato's only smaller. I slip it on over my clothes. And swing my dagger in my hands, facing Marvel, who grabbed a sword. I charged dodging his every strike as I ran behind him. I poised my dagger holding it to the small of his back. He spins around, his sword hitting my dagger away from him. It goes on like this for about an hour, before we call a truce. We aren't in the best condition just yet.

"I'll let you win." I say. "And we'll all wait for Cato."

"Deal." Marvel pants.

I must be really good or Marvel must not be that good. I'll go with the first one.

Marvel chugs down a water bottle. "I'll show you Arrow's room."

He leads me through the many hallways, before we reach a door.

"This is Arrow's room." He opens the door to a room just like Cato's and mine.

Arrow lies on the bed, her body calm. She's not torn up, like Cato. Her red-hair splays across the white pillow, her skin is sickly pale.

"Don't try and wake her. That won't help; it'll just drive you insane. I learned the hard way. I'm gonna go get some sleep. I'll check on you after I wake up." He walks out of the room closing the door silently.

I turn to Arrow. "Hey, Arrow. It's me, Clove. Please wake up. We need someone smart to keep us from killing each other." I don't expect any response, so I jump when she chuckles.

"You wouldn't kill each other. This isn't the games, there's no need for killing now. And thank you for calling me smart." Her eyes flicker open.

"Arrow!" I cry.

"Yes it's me." She smiles at my reaction.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I ask her.

"I always knew that the Capitol had some sort of way to bring people back to life." she smiles at me. "I guess I was right."

I smile back at her. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"Why would I be? You were just trying to survive. I don't blame you for anything you did in the arena." She replies sitting up. "Who else did they bring back?"

"Cato, Thresh, Marvel, and Glimmer. Though Cato is still asleep.

She nods. "He was the last top die and he had the worst death."

"How did you know?"

"Katniss and Peeta are obviously alive, because then they wouldn't have to bring back Cato. And the last death is usually the most brutal." She tells me.

"I always knew you were smart." I smile at her.

"Thank you. Can I get some food?"

"Of course." I walk over to a keypad and select some food for Arrow.

I lay out the food for her and watch her eat.

She pauses and looks up at me. "Why did they bring us back?"

And this I didn't know. Why did they bring us back?


	3. Chapter 3

Return of the Tributes

**Omigod! Thanks so much for reading my story! I didn't expect this reaction. I'm sorry Thresh isn't in here much, but I have a lot of trouble with his character, it's just not like most characters I do. I'll try to put him more in the next chapter. This chapter kinda ends in a cliffhanger, because I love writing cliffhangers. The next chapter should be up tomorrow. **

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Amyb11 :Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!**

**98nomes : Thanks! I plan on doing lots of chapters so enjoy!**

**xMarvelousMarvelx : Thanks for your help! I kind suck at summaries but I'll work on it. And I hope this chapter is more descriptive but I'll keep working on it. Cool username. :)**

**LexidaLou : Thanks! I love the Careers, Foxface and Thresh, so I thought it would cool to bring them back. **

**clovexcato: Thanks. And he will. Just wait and see...**

**AThousandLifetimes : Thank you so much! This is the second time you've reviewed. You are so awesome! I decided to make Foxface like my friend, super calm and smart. And I will change the point of views. I'm working on Chapter 4, please keep reading. **

**Thanks so much for your support, guys. I wasn't expecting this much praise! In this Chapter I decided to add in some of my favorite character Johanna. Hope you guys like it! **

**R&R**

**Dara**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Clove 3: A Waiting Game<strong>

I didn't answer her question. I couldn't. I just told her to finish her food. Then took her to Cato's room, which happened to not be that far from her room. Inside I found Glimmer flipping through the pile of past hunger games movies. Thresh and Marvel were there too. Marvel asleep on a chair, drool slipping from his mouth. Thresh was leaning against the wall glaring at the opposite wall.

"Do the 71st games, it's my favorite." I tell Glimmer and she quickly selects a DVD, putting it in.

I sit down in a chair gesturing for Arrow to do the same. Glimmer pulls at chair up next to me as the games start. First up the interviews, I love this because the Capitol did a great job of editing it to make it really cool.

"So Johanna, what are the skills that will keep you alive in the games?" Caesar asks Johanna Mason, my favorite victor.

"I really don't have any." Johanna answers shrugging. "I can't fight." It shows a part of the games where Johanna is fighting off a group of Careers with an axe. "I really have no idea what is eatable." It shows her gathering fruits for the tops of the trees. "And I definitely can't kill" It shows her throwing knives at tributes from high up in the trees.

"I'm sure you are good at something." Caesar reassures her.

"I'm not. I wish I was, but I not. I'd be lucky to survive the first day." Johanna looks sad.

Then it skips to the games. The arena is an orchard, surrounded by fields of crops, and then the arena breaks into pure water, by far my favorite arena. Johanna breaks into a run, snatching up a backpack on the outskirts of cornucopia before racing into the orchard. Just to say this, the bloodbath at Cornucopia is horrid. Sixteen tributes die, including the boy from 1, both from 3, the girl from 5, both from 6, the boy from 7, both from 8, both from 9, the girl from 10, both from 11, and both from 12. That was the worst bloodbath since the 45th where all the tributes except one career died. Johanna sat in a tree, hiding in the leaves watching the entire thing. When the careers went on their tribute hunt, they saw Johanna but left her alone, thinking they could just kill her later and take on the more challenging tributes first. They kill the boy from 5, who actually put up a good fight killing the girl from one in the process. The girl from ten dies easily. 5 tributes left, all careers plus Johanna. Johanna is relaxing in a tree eating pears, then come the careers laughing like maniacs. Johanna sits up and throws a knife at the girl from 4 striking her heart, causing her to drop to the ground. The boy from two is out next, and Johanna jumps to ground landing like a cat.

"I thought you couldn't fight!" The girl from 2 cries.

"Big mistake." Johanna pulls out an axe and swings it narrowly missing the boy from 4's head.

Johanna ducks the girl's sword and swing her axe again, wounding district 4's leg. She chucks a knife at him after he falls.

"You just did my job for me, District 7. Thank you, now I don't have to kill them." The girl from 2 smiles evilly. "I'm gonna have fun killing you."

Johanna dodges another stab from the girl from 2. And cuts off the girl's left arm. Ow, that must have hurt. The girl shrugs it off and takes another stab at Johanna, who easily parries it with her axe. Finally after a log and bloody battle Johanna is able to cut off the girl from 2's head. The cannon goes off and it sucks to the after games interview.

"That was a great strategy for the games. How did you come up with it?" Caesar asks Johanna.

"The games never change. The Careers kill tons of people then take on the strong people, then the weak ones. So I figured if I acted weak, then I would survive." Johanna replies.

"Brilliant! I never would of thought of it." Caesar laughs.

"Because you aren't as brilliant as me. And by the way, Caesar, pink isn't your color." I laugh when Johanna says this, because it's so true.

The movie fades out. And we stare at the TV.

Glimmer pipes up, "I tried to do the same thing. I guess it didn't work." She shrugs.

"Our games weren't the best, Glimmer. It was all messed up, thanks to Katniss and Peeta." Arrow tells Glimmer.

"Wow, Arrow, I didn't think you would blame anyone." Glimmer says surprised.

Arrow laughed, her red-hair falling over her shoulder. "Well it's true."

"When is Cato waking up?" I ask.

"Soon, let's hope." Glimmer replies.

"I'm going to the training room." Thresh says. "Anyone coming with?"

I shake my head. I'm not leaving Cato again.

"Your loss." Thresh shrugs and leaves the room.

Arrow turns to me. "You never answered my question, Clove. Why are we alive?"

Glimmer answers for me. "To destroy Firegirl and take back Panem."

Arrow nods. I nod too. It's kinda obvious, so it's sad that I missed it. The Capitol needs us to lead it to victory. To take down District 12's little warriors. But wait…

"Glimmer… How many years have we been dead?" I ask.

"Not that long…" She says.

I hate liars. "Glimmer…" I growl. "Don't lie to me. You've seen what I can do."

Glimmer whimpers. "40 years."

"40 years, Glimmer! Katniss is practically DEAD!" I growl.

"She's only 57." Glimmer whimpers.

"Clove, wait." Arrow demands. "Katniss and Loverboy have kids. A girl around 11 and a boy around 3."

I smile. "Well, this'll be fun. I turn around and tell Arrow, "Find out where they live and all the rebel strongholds. They won't even know what's coming."

"You're missing something, princess." Marvel says, apparently he woke up.

"And what's that?" I growl.

"Cato still isn't awake." Marvel points out.

"You're wrong there, Marvel."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Hope you guys liked it. Please keep reviewing! I love all you guys!<strong>

**Dara**


	4. Chapter 4

Return of the Tributes

**You guys are amazing. you know that right? 13 reviews in 2 days. Thanks so much!**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Amyb11: Yes he's finally awake. Thank the lord! Hope you like it!**

**Bookwormbunny12: Thanks! You're the best! Everyone this is the inspiration for Foxface's portrayal and my best friend! You are awesome**

**dancerox421: That was the point. I hope you like it!**

**LexidaLou: Your 2nd review. Thank you. And you'll find out all the answers to your questions in the future.**

**ButterflyBlueEyes: Thanks! And I'm not sure, yet. Maybe Cato\Clove maybe Clove\Marvel. I'm not sure.**

**tawnyangel: Omigod! You just made my day! Thank you! I hope you like it.**

**Okay guys my question: what should be the couples in this fanfic? It's all your decision, majority rules.**

**Okay, without further ado... Chapter 4! Hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Cato 4: Awake at Last<strong>

My old allies jumped; Arrow, though, just smiled at me and said. "Hello Cato, how are you today?"

"Good. You?" I answer.

"Perfect." She smiles and ties her hair back.

Marvel smiles jokingly, "Cato my friend, you need a shower."

I laugh and give him a guy hug.

Glimmer throws herself at me. "Cato, you're alive!"

I laugh, "And so are you."

I back away from them and stare at Clove. "Clove." I nod at her.

"Cato. You grown, but I'm still better with a knife." She smiles and I can't hold myself back anymore, I throw my arms around her, holding her close.

"I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"Its fine, Cato. I should've been more careful." Clove hugs me back.

"Never leave me again." I whisper.

"I won't, I promise." She whispers into my shirt.

I soon let go of her and turn to Arrow, since she's the smartest.

"What's the plan?" I ask her.

"Well, I guess you know why we're all alive." I nod and she goes on. "We need to train and then follow the Capitol's directions to take down the rebel's government, and then regain control and rule with an iron fist."

"Wow, Arrow, I never thought I'd hear you say that." I say, amazed.

"Well, you never thought we'd both be alive long enough to be in this same situation." Arrow points out.

"True. Who else is alive?"

"Thresh." Clove says.

My grip around the chair in front of me tightens and I break off the cheap wood header of the chair.

"Wow. Cato, you're awake for 5 minutes and you're already breaking chairs. Tsk, tsk." Clove smiles.

She grabs the piece of wood from my hands and breaks it over her leg. She tosses the remains into the trash can and turns back to us. Her dark brown hair is tied back in the same way it was in the arena, out of her face and quick.

"We need some training. We aren't in the best shape." Arrow says.

"Okay." Clove says. "We need to assign duties. I say Arrow should be in charge."

We all nod. "Cato or Marvel should be in charge of military." Arrow says trying to get our attention off her.

"Marvel, sorry Cato, but you might go insane and blow up District 9." Clove says.

"No, I'd blow up twelve." I correct her.

Glimmer smirks, "Too late. It got blown up in the original rebellion."

I snicker. "Poor little coal miners."

Clove laughs. "Let's go train."

I walked out the door to a deserted hall. Then it struck me, I turned to Glimmer, "Where's all the Capitol people?"

"In their meeting rooms and offices one level up. They rarely come down here, I think they're scared of us."

Clove chuckles, "I can't see why." I glare at her and she laughs even harder.

We arrive at the training room and I'm amazed. It's better than the training rooms in the Capitol and District 2 combined. There are weapons, agility courses, anything you could imagine. I walk straight for the swords, but Clove pulls me back.

"Try something new. Maybe a bow and arrow." She smirks and walks towards the spears, picking up one and throwing it at the target hitting her mark easily.

"Take your own advice." I call to her and she smirks at me.

I walk towards hand-to-hand combat, but stop when I see Thresh. He obviously notices me 'cause he turns around.

"I won't hurt you District 2. We're on the same team now." He says turning back to the already torn up dummy.

I walk forward and start beating up a punching bag. After a few minutes, I'm working up a sweat and then I hear laughing and shrill screams. I spin around to see Marvel chasing around Clove and Glimmer with a sword, all of them laughing. Thresh is shaking his head laughing and so is Arrow. I smile at my joking allies, or I guess friends now. I haven't really had real friends, only training buddies. Now I have five friends, that all get along. Marvel corners Glimmer who giggles and hold her hands up in mock surrender. Marvel smirks and Clove jumps on his back laughing. I love my friends. Marvel tries to get Clove off his back to no avail. Glimmer is laughing, taunting Marvel with his own sword. Marvel finally gets Clove off his back and starts chasing them again. I turn back to my training, hearing Clove and Glimmer's shrill laughter in the background. Soon enough Glimmer calls for a dinner break.

We sit around a table in silence choking down our first mean in 40 years. Clove swallows her last bite of food before looking over each of us.

"Who gets Firegirl?" she asks.

"No one. She is being killed by a quick shot to the heart, same with Peeta. Their children are all yours though. Keep the boy alive, the girl… well I don't care about her." Arrow answers.

"Firegirl goes down first. Then the rebel government." Thresh agrees.

Arrow nods. "We need the rebel government down, we don't need to waste our time torturing Katniss."

Clove nods sadly, Marvel glares at his shoes, but Glimmer pipes up, "Can we kill Loverboy first? I wanna see District 12's face when he dies."

Clove nods and Arrow sighs. "That would be fine. Let's all get some sleep, tomorrow the real training begins." Arrow gets up from the table and walks away.

Thresh gets up and walks away without a word.

Clove gets up. "Well, I guess she's right. See you guys tomorrow." She gestures for Marvel to follow her.

Marvel gets up, "Later Cato. Tomorrow, you and me one on one."

I smile at him, "You're so on."

Marvel smiles and follows Clove at of the room threatening to tickle her.

I stand up and look at Glimmer, "Well, you coming? I need someone to show to show me room."

"Sure." Glimmer quickly stands up and leads me through the hallways, until we reach a room with my name and District on it.

Glimmer opens the door. "Clove, me and Arrow are right across the hall, Marvel and Thresh are next door. Try not to break anything."

"You have no faith in me." I laugh.

"True." She closes the door and I hear her walk across the hallway laughing.

I collapse on my bed, being dead really wears you out.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I love of you guys, like Rue with music!<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	5. Chapter 5

Return of the Tributes

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are awesome! The pairing are as follows: Clato, because they are awesome but not 'till a later chapter and Glimmer/Marvel, For Foxface/Arrow and Thresh, well, they are hard. I figure something out. **

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Cronomon: Thanks! It was really fun to do each character. The only character I have trouble with is Thresh. I have people that remind me of each character except Thresh. So I'm gonna try working with it.**

**LexidaLou: 3 reviews! Awesome! I'm a huge Clato shipper too, so the movie kinda annoyed me. There'll be more Clato in this chapter.**

**Liveera: That's what I was thinking. Thanks for your input!**

**Bookwormbunny12: And if you get a easy question on a test wrong, I'll hold a knife up to your throat and demand to know what you did with my best friend. I had ice cream. But we ate most of it. :(**

**Amyb11: Nope. None at all.**

**xMarvelousMarvelx: Thanks! Hope you like this next chapter!**

**AThousandLifetimes: Thank you! There'll be later romance, but not right now. Cato thought he would have to kill her so he didn't become too attached. And thanks for pointing that out, I wasn't thinking then probably. It's fine, hopefully you be able to catch up. Have fun in Belgium! I hear the have good chocolate!**

** ButterFlyBlueEyes: I plan on doing Clato and Glimmer/Marvel. I never really thought about Thresh/Foxface. So I'll think about it.**

**I never expected this much attention. You guys are awesome. There is some brief Clato in this chapter but not much. I hope you guys like it. So without further ado... Chapter 5.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Cato 5: What Real Training is<strong>

"Cato." I hear someone say shaking me.

"Cato, get up!" I hear someone else growl. "I can always get my knife…"

Clove! I jump up, since I know she means it.

"I'm up, I'm up." I say, kicking off my covers.

Glimmer and Clove are both waiting for me, Clove has her arms crossed and she's definitely annoyed. Glimmer, well Glimmer is being Glimmer; she looks like she had the best night's sleep, perky eyes and a smiling face.

"Oh my god, Glimmer, how are you awake?" I ask her cracking my neck.

"Well, she didn't spend the entire night screaming." Clove growls.

I was screaming? Hmm, no wonder Clove is in such a bad mood.

"What was I screaming about?" I ask them.

Clove blushes, and Glimmer answers, "Something about mutts and killing." She shrugs.

"Glimmer…" I growl.

Clove answers for her, no longer blushing, "You were yelling at me, telling me to run." She laughs at my face. "I'm gonna go find Marvel." She walks out of the room laughing.

"Is that true?" I ask Glimmer.

She nods meekly. I groan and Glimmer laughs. "Don't worry, you only keep Clove up and she's not that mad."

"She probably wants to kill me."

Glimmer laughs, "Probably. Get dressed, we're training today."

I nod and she leaves the room. I yank on a training suit, one much like the one I wore for the training before the games. I walk out of my room and try to find my way to the dining room. Amazingly, I do. Clove and Marvel are laughing about some joke. Glimmer and Arrow are discussing some battle plans. Thresh is just sitting around eating pancakes.

I walk over to Clove and Marvel. "Hey guys."

"Hey Cato. Done having your little fit?" Marvel says and Clove laughs.

"Not funny." I growl.

"Actually, it's kinda funny." Clove laughs.

Before I can throttle her, Arrow call us all over.

"So we all have a special training schedule, to help us master all fighting techniques." She shuffles through a bunch of paper. "Here are you training plans for today. Please no messing around."

I take my schedule. I have bow and arrow training/practice today.

"Really, Arrow? You know I suck with a bow and arrow." Clove groans. "Can't I just use a gun?"

"No." Arrow answers. Clove groans, then grabs Marvel's schedule.

"Arrow, why does he have knife training? That's my specialty!"

"Clove! Get over it." I snap at her.

"Whatever." She glares at me.

"Time for training." Arrow announces.

Clove has bow and arrow practice all day, as well. And she sucks at it; I'm actually okay but Clove…

"Clove, you're doing it wrong. Hold your bow like this." I hold my bow up to show her.

Clove tries then groans, "I can't, Cato, it's _impossible_."

"No it's not. Just try again." I tell her.

"Yes it is. It would be easier is you didn't have the bow."

Clove takes the arrow out of the bow and drops the bow. She smiles at me and close her eyes, throwing the arrow. When she opens her eyes, she cheers, a bulls eye.

"Like a mini-spear." Clove laughs.

"Now try with the bow." I tell her and she groans.

She picks up the bow, drawing a new arrow. She tries to set it up but it falls to the ground.

"Crud." She picks it up again and tries another time. Again the bow falls to the floor.

"Here." I walk over to her and help position the bow. "Now pull back and release. Aim like you do with a knife."

She tries what I told her to do. Pulling back the tight string with ease. She sets up the shot and releases getting a bull's eye easily.

"Omigod! It worked! Thanks Cato." She exclaims smiling.

"What no hug?" I joke.

She gives me a quick hug, before turning to the knife-throwing station where Marvel is. Marvel looks annoyed, so Clove walks over and throws a knife scoring a perfect bull's eye. Marvel glares at her and she laughs. She tells him something pointing over at me. Marvel smiles at her giving her a hug. She turns to the knife-throwing station, and shows him how to throw a knife. He gets close to the bull's eye and Clove smiles at him. She gives him another hug before running back over to the archery station.

"Whatca staring at?" She asks me smirking.

I shake my head and turn back to the targets. "Nothing."

Clove does pretty well for the rest of the day. Arrow calls us together at 3 telling us that we have the rest of the day off.

Arrow walks out of the training room going to sketch up some battle maps. Thresh goes to the weight room. The rest of us stay in the training room.

I turn to Marvel, "Battle time."

Clove and Glimmer set up the mats and set back, talking in low tones about who is gonna win.

I approach Marvel, its hand to hand combat, easy and simple. I tackle him to the ground, but he easily pushes me off.

"C'mon Cato!" Clove screams. "I have 20 gold coins on this!"

How did she get money? I punch Marvel and kick him to the ground but he jumps up. I kick him down again, tackling him, and holding him down the same way Clove did to Katniss in the games.

"Ha!" Clove laughs. "You owe me twenty gold coins, Glimmer!"

I get off of Marvel. "Good fight, dude."

"You too." Marvel says to me and goes to chase Clove around.

Glimmer walks over to me. I'm watching Clove shriek and giggle, letting Marvel catch her for only a second. "You like her don't you?"

I jump. "What?"

"I'll take that as a yes." Glimmer smiles and walks out.

I shake my head and turn back to Marvel and Clove. I'll never understand Glimmer. Marvel finally caught Clove and is lifting her up in the air causing her to shriek. Clove finally escapes from Marvel and is running in my direction. I race forward and catch her, throwing her over my shoulder.

"Cato!" She shrieks laughing.

I run over to Marvel and hand her to him. He drops her and starts tickling her. She laughs like a maniac before running away, having us chase her again. I lose track of time chasing and tickling Clove, so when Arrow comes in I look at the clock and am shocked to notice what time it is.

"We found Katniss!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Dun... dun... duh... I don't know why I did that. Whatever. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Please review! I love all of you all, like Clove loves knifes. <strong>

**Dara**


	6. Chapter 6

Return of the Tributes

**I'm so sorry that I didn't update last night! I was so busy last night! I promise that I'll try to update twice tonight. I decided to put in some romance between Clove and Cato, well at least hinted. Hope you like it.**

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**ButterflyBlueEyes: na. Marvel and Clove are just good friends. **

**Bookwormbunny12: and you wonder why we call you astird. And yes, I love cliffhangers. You have no trust in me do you? No I do not carry knives. Yet...**

**Liveera: Okay...**

**tawnyangel: It's fine. And there will be some Clato. I'm not sure how much, since I'm not very good with romance but I'll work on it. And Marvel and Clove are just really good friends. **

**Amyb11: There'll be some, I promise. **

**LexidaLou: Thanks! I tried to make it show that they are not as psycho as people think, that the really are just kids.**

**Unknown Reviewer: They are out of character because they weren't talked about a lot and were never shown outside of the games.**

**SaberGirl1005: Yeah. That would suck.**

**Conlon lover: Thanks. And Marvel and Clove are just really good friends.**

**Thanks for all the reviews. So without further ado... Chapter 6! **

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Cato 6: Planning Firegirl's Death<p>

I stand up, staring at Arrow. She didn't seem like a joker, and everyone knows not to mess with the Careers.

Clove jumps up, apparently Marvel let her up. "Really?"

Arrow nods. A smirk appears on Clove's face, a sadistic one, a smirk I haven't seen since the games.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's go kill her." Clove starts for the door but Marvel pulls her back.

"We have to plan first. Not go on a killing spree." Marvel tells her.

"But-" Clove starts

"Clove, this isn't the games. We aren't the toughest competitors here. We have to plan." I remind her.

"Humph!" She crosses her arms and glares at the ground.

"I have a watch on her. We'll attack when you guys are more physically fit and are more prepared." Arrow says calmly. "I want you training in your strongest fighting skills. Clove, knives; Cato, swords; Marvel, spears; Glimmer, Bow and arrows."

I nod, well this'll be fun.

"Then we can kill Katniss?" Clove seems eager to kill Katniss; I haven't seen her like this since the games.

I guess Marvel noticed it to, "Clove, calm down. We'll be able to kill her eventually." He puts his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

Clove seems like she wants to fight back but she quickly calms down and settles with glaring at her shoes.

I look at Marvel questionly and he mouths, "It's better than chucking knives at us."

I nod and look back at Arrow. "Go train." She orders walking for the agility courses.

I start for the swords and stop when I notice that Clove's gone. I look around, but I can't find her anywhere. Then something hits my head and I look up. Clove is smiling down at me laying on top some rope nets hanging above the training room. She lifts her finger to her mouth and points at Marvel. I nod and start walking to the swords. I pick up a sword much like the one I used in the arena and start destroying the Capitol's dummies. I soon hear a scream and see Marvel glaring up at Clove holding a knife in his hands, the mat is pierced and Clove is laughing. Marvel tells her something and she jumps down, landing like a cat. She smirks at me as she walks over to the knife throwing station.

Let's just say training was hard. Arrow made us work 'till twelve and then finally told us to get some sleep and be back at the arena by 6:30 or else. I'd love to see what she could do to me. But just in case I get to the training room at 5:45. To my surprise, Clove is already there.

She sees me and walks over. "Hey Cato. Trying to get better then me?" she taunts.

"No, I just didn't want a lecture from Arrow." Clove laughs. "You?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugs and goes back to archery.

I watch her for a couple of minutes then say, "You're still doing it wrong."

"But it works." She smirks at me.

"For now, not for later. Your muscles will tighten up after using it for a long time."

She groans and drops the bow, watching it fall to the floor.

I walk towards her picking up the bow. "Here." I place the bow in the right way in Cloves hands and help her pull back the string and release.

She pulls out of my embrace. "I don't need your help, Cato." She glares at me, then drops her gaze. "But thanks."

I shrug, "anytime."

Then Arrow has to walk in Glimmer, Marvel and Thresh trailing behind her and the training starts. If only I can be with Clove again.

* * *

><p><strong>So they didn't kill Katniss. Just wait a bit people, I'm not finishing a story before it begins. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Dara**


	7. Chapter 7

Return of the Tributes

**Sorry for the short chapter. It's short but emotional. And plus the next part won't fit in with this chapter. This chapter is based off a line from Katniss in Mockingjay. Hope you like!**

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Amyb11: Thanks! Hope you like!**

**Bookwormbunny12: You are so Astrid!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Clove 7: Worse Games to Play<p>

I stand alone in the training room. Everyone else has gone to bed except me. I grab another knife, easily throwing it at the target. I pretend the target is Katniss, or Loverboy. I'm almost out of knives and the target is all torn up. I walk forward and switch out the targets and grab a new batch of knives.

"Clove." I hear a tired voice say. "Get some sleep."

"I can't sleep." I reply throwing another knife, hitting the target dead-on.

"Clove." It's Cato. His hands are on my shoulders, his grip tight. "Get some sleep."

"I can't." I spin on him a knife in my hands, pointed at his throat.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Clove. You never have, never could." He stays in the same place, not shying away.

"Things can change."

"They can. But there are always things that stay the same. Like the fact that you will never hurt me." He says, getting closer. "And that I'll never hurt you."

He reaches for the knife, taking it out of my hands and chucking it at the ground. I lean into his chest, allowing him to comfort me. I'm not sure why I need comfort, but I do. He's muttering comforting words into my ears. Soon I calm down and just relax into Cato's arms.

"Tomorrow, Arrow is having you and me staking-out Katniss" Cato tells me.

I groan. "I hate waiting games." He chuckles. "Well it's true."

He smiles. "Well, just remember, there are worse games to play." He kisses my forehead and walks away.

I know what he means. The Hunger Games took away my true character and turned me into a monster. I get up, thinking over Cato's words and turn to the targets.

"There are worse games to play and I swear I will never play them again." I take the knife off the floor and throw it easily at the target, but I turn away before it strikes and don't look back.

* * *

><p><strong>I know people will ask this so, The reason Clove did what she did at the end, was symbolism for turning her back on the games and what she became in the games. So I hope you liked it. I promise the next chapter will be longer. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Dara**


	8. Chapter 8

Return of the Tributes

**This is another short chapter, I know, but I had way too much Homework. I decided, there will be a sequel to this, I got a great plot idea last night. Hope you like this next chapter.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Bookwormbunny12: No. I was hoping some of them would know who Astrid is...**

**numbah435spiritsong: I love Clato! Thanks, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Amyb11: She's with the Capitol because they would kill her if she didn't.**

**ronxhermioneftw: Thanks! Keep reading!**

**ButterflyBlueEyes: Yeah, I love Marvel, but I wanted this story to be Clato.**

**Unknown Reviewer: I update almost everyday, it depends on how much homework I have and if I'm doing housework and stuff.**

**.Thoughts: They aren't against the Capitol because they know the Capitol will kill them if they team up with the new government.**

**tawnyangel: Thanks! I really wanted to write some Clato, and that was the result. **

**Seductria: Thanks! And I plan on continuing. **

**Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update last night. I was about to update, but clicked the wrong X and lost all my work. Anyways, I might not be able to update this weekend since we're getting our floors redone and I have to help clean. But next week is spring break, so I'll try to update a lot. Hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p><strong>Clove 8: This Close<strong>

I sit next to Cato in the bushes near the Victor's Village in what's left of District 12. Which if you ask me is a very boring district; all they do is take care of each other. It's so boring!

I finally see Katniss walk in to her house and I take my only chance. I run towards her house, throwing myself upward and into an open window, ignoring Cato's whispered pleas for me to come back.

"Hello, Katniss. Long time, no see." I sneer and the older version of my enemy jumps.

She turns around slowly, "You, you're dead. I saw your death with my own eyes." She hisses.

"Well not anymore, District 12, but you will be soon." I smirk sadistically.

She grabs a knife from the wall and I pull out a dagger the size of my forearm.

"You're no match for me, old lady." I hiss, twisting my dagger threatening.

"I still have some skills, Clove." Katniss replies calmly.

"You won't kill anyone." I say, a smirk coming to my face. "Never would, never will."

"But you would, which just made you evil, like the Capitol itself. No wonder, you teamed up with them."

I almost fling my dagger at her for that comment but for some reason I don't, it's like I can't bring myself to kill.

"Trying to bait me." I smile at her. "Great strategy, but I'm not Cato. I don't have as much of a temper."

"You're not gonna kill me, are you?" She asks, smiling. "If you were, I'd already be dead or at least close to it."

I charge towards her and take a slash at her cheek, I'm really close to killing her but I can't bring myself to do so. I hear the front door scrap open and I run for the window.

I turn back at the last second looking over her bloodstained cheek, "Consider this your warning, 12. I'm out to get you and next time, I won't be as nice."

I jump out the window and run for the bushes, sliding into them. Cato is glaring at me, but his gaze softens and he hugs me.

When he pulls back, I tell him, "I was this close."

* * *

><p><strong>Another short chapter. So did you like? Did you hate it? Tell me what you think.<strong>

**Dara**


	9. Chapter 9

Return of the Tributes

****Sorry for the wait. I was stuck in my room cleaning all weekend, since we're getting our floors redone. I stalled on Saturday, watching TV when I should have been writing or cleaning, so I did most the work on Sunday. Then I finish this chapter, after stalling watching Charlie the Unicorn and working on another fanfic. Then my mom told me to go to bed before I could edit it, so yeah. 52 reviews. Awesome! Thanks a lot! I am having a lot of trouble on one thing and you guys have probably noticed. I can't figure out how to portray Thresh. Please help! Tell me how you want him portrayed, he's one of my favorite characters and I really want to do him justice.****

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Anonymus: Thanks! **

**Toast-n-Butter: Okay Tips: Don't expect reviews, it'll only drive you insane. Become really good at summaries, it'll help you to get people to read your stories. And if you need any help feel free to pm me, I'd be happy to help.**

**m'gannfan31: Actually I didn't think about Rue when I first wrote this, I only thought about my favorite characters, Foxface, Thresh and the Careers. But I guess that was good because the others would probably run.**

**numbah435spiritsong: Exactly, I would love to kill Katniss but would end the story before it even really began.**

**Turtlezz4eva (for both reviews): Thanks! And there will be a sequel. Sorry I didn't update sooner.**

**Bookwormbunny12: K was up at 12 emailing me. And now she's sick, pretty smart huh? I used to try to wake up at 2 on Saturdays though, which wasn't smart. We need to have a sleepover. Maybe with K. **

**AThousandLifetimes: It's not because he isn't a Career it's because I can't figure out how to portray him. He's like impossible for me to write about him! Help!**

**miyame-chan: That would end the story and I plan on making it really long. And Thresh... Well, you'll see...**

**aawesomee: I plan on making it really long, since I have a lot to put into it. And there will be a sequel! So you'll have something to read for a long time. **

**Thanks you guys! I decided that I needed some OC's and also we needed some adult figures so... well you'll see. Without figure ado... Chapter 9!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Clove 9: The Capitol is now in Charge<p>

We got back to the training center, we got what I expected. We got yelled at. The thing I didn't expect was that a Capitol person did it.

"Do you know what you did? Do you know you could've sacrificed the entire mission? You all are just some idiot kids that are good with pointy things!" The stout little man shouts at us.

"They're called weapons." Glimmer mutters, receiving glares from everyone.

"Arrogant little brats." The man mutters. "From now on, you will take orders from us." The man glares at us and leaves fuming.

Arrow turns to us, "He's right. You ruined the mission, Clove. You gave us away; we're supposed to be a secret. We have to be even more careful, now. Katniss probably won't tell anyone, in risk of sounding insane, but she'll be on high alert now." She sighs. "Get some rest."

I bet her goal was to make me guilty, but it didn't work. I was only annoyed that I was able to kill her. Peeta coming in to Katniss dead on the ground would probably give him a heart attack.

I start walking to my room but Cato stops me.

"That was really stupid." His grip is hard, same with his eyes.

I look around, everyone is gone except for me and Cato.

"I know." I say.

"It was rash, stupid, brave-"

"You called it brave." I point out, cutting him off.

"Yeah, not many people would be brave enough to do that." He mutters, probably cursing himself out in his head.

"Well thank you. I feel honored." I say in my most regal voice, then kiss him on the cheek.

He stands there stunned and I slip out off his now not very tight grip. When I get out of earshot, I laugh. Cato is way too easy to distract. Tomorrow I'll probably get yelled at more. Ugh, that'll be so much fun!

I wake up to Glimmer shaking me. She looks annoyed, like she had to wake up everyone.

"Get up, Clove. We have Capitol training today." She says, walking to the door before turning back, "Oh and if you don't mind, can you wake Cato up? Thanks." She walks out shutting the door.

Oh fun, I get to wake Cato. I quickly get dressed in training clothes and wake across the hall into Cato's room.

Carefully, I shake his shoulder, "Cato. Wake up."

He turns away from me, scooting farther across the bed.

"Cato." I growl. "Wake up now, or I swear I'll get my knives and chop you up into a million pieces."

"You'd never do that." He laughs, his eyes still closed.

"Oh really?" I pull a knife out of my sheath and press it lightly into his upper arm, producing a small drop of blood.

He reacts quickly, hitting the knife out of my hands and pinning me down.

"Don't make me hurt you." He growls.

I struggle under his weight. He notices and gets off me.

"Get dressed." I tell him walking away.

I walk to the dining room and sit down, eating some pancakes. Cato soon comes out and plops down next to me.

A Capitol person soon comes out. She seems actually kinda normal, except her hair, its practically white.

"Hello. I'm Vincentia. I will be your trainer." She smiles at us. "Come along."

We follow her to the training room, but it's different. Everything has been pushed to the sides except a rack of swords and a mat.

"Find a balanced sword." She tells us and we rush over each grabbing a sword and testing it.

I find a small sword that isn't too heavy and fits easily in my hands.

"Line up." Vincentia orders. We all comply. "You." She points at Glimmer.

Glimmer steps forward. "Just so you know, I suck at using a sword."

Vincentia disarms her, bending Glimmer's arm behind her back.

"You'll do." Vincentia nods, releasing her.

Glimmer spars with Vincentia for a few minutes before Glimmer is deemed fit with a sword. Then Arrow is called up; it seems she's actually decent with a sword because she disarms Vincentia in seconds. Cato is up next, then Marvel, they both do well with a sword of course. Then Thresh is called up; Thresh is actually okay too, but not as good as Cato. I'm called up next.

"You're the girl who attacked Katniss right?" Vincentia asks me.

"Um… Yeah."

"Good job." She smiles at me.

We then fight. I suck at this, but my sword is short enough to be deemed a dagger, so I didn't fail epically.

"Great Job." Vincentia smiles at us. "Get some lunch."

We walk out of the training room and reach our rooms.

Glimmer turns to us. "She seems nice. One of the better Capitol people."

We all nod. Vincentia is very nice and is a lot like some people in District 2, well not the crazed victors or Careers, but the people I would actually get along with.

We all change into non-sweat-soaked clothes and eat lunch. Then we have more training.

We have free training time, so I go straight for the throwing knives. Vincentia is at that station and she turns and smiles at me.

"You a knife expert?" She asks.

I nod. "They're deadly and kinda good for close-combat."

She smiles. "I specialize in knives. They were my favorite in training when I was a kid."

"You lived in a Career district?" I ask.

"Yeah, same district as you. My dad became a Peacekeeper and moved us to the Capitol." She says to me. Then gestures to the throwing knives. "Show me what you can do."

I walk forward picking up a stack of knives, throwing each with complete accuracy into the targets, a bulls-eye on each.

"Not bad." Vincentia nods at my obvious skill. "But you could do better."

My gaze hardens as she picks up a stack of knives, backing up and turning around. She throws the knives one by one not even turning around, hitting the bull's-eyes on all the targets.

I quickly pick up another stack of knives and back up farther than Vincentia did and turn around. The knives fly perfectly into the targets hitting all the bull's-eyes.

Vincentia smiles. "Great job, Clove." Then she walks away.

I stand awestruck at what I achieved. Then I realize what Vincentia was trying to do. She was trying to get me mad and competitive. I smile and continue testing my abilities. Maybe having the Capitol in charge isn't so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I added in Vincentia, a original character, she looks like Luna Lovegood, kind of, like in the 5th movie. Please help me with Thresh, he's just so hard.<strong>

**Thanks,**

**R&R**

**Dara**


	10. Chapter 10

Return of the Tributes

**Another chapter already. *Bows*. I just have too much time on my hands. It's short but clato shippers (like me) will love it or hate it, it depends. Despite events in this chapter, I still need help with Thresh, he'll come in later. So please help me with him. So without further ado... Chapter 10!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Cato 10: A Temper<p>

I noticed that Clove seems to like the Capitol's involvement. Well, Clove, I don't. We were doing just fine without them and they come and ruin it.

I notice that Clove is trying to wake me up again. Not gonna work, Clove. I fling a pillow at her and turn away from her voice.

"Ugh! Cato! Why won't you wake-up?" She growls at me, trying to yank my pillow put from under my head.

I hear the door open and Clove releases the pillow. I can hear them talking.

"Both Arrow and Thresh gone. Disappeared!" I hear Glimmer cry.

I shoot upwards throwing my covers off myself. I run over to them, Clove backing up and Glimmer being fully hit and rammed into the wall.

"What did you say?" I growled.

Glimmer squirms, "Arrow and Thresh aren't in their beds. We can't find them anywhere. Their trackers were found in their bedrooms."

I can feel Clove trying to pull me back, but I resist. I hear her run out of the room. Wimp.

"Katniss." I growl. "She took them. That evil little-" The rest is cut off when I'm thrown backward. Clove and Marvel stand over me.

"Cato." Clove growls. "Learn to control your temper. You could've hurt Glimmer." She glares at me and then goes to check on Glimmer.

"Dude." Marvel whispers. "You're scaring Clove away. She likes you but you don't seem sane, so she's not really sure she should."

I stare at him confused, then look at Clove, whose talking to Glimmer. She's pretty and strong, but I never really thought of her that way. Well, that's kinda a lie.

"I know you like her." Marvel whispers. "Give it a chance. Clove's sweet." He looks over at her and Glimmer. "Plus if you break her heart, she'll kill you. But the Capitol will bring you back and me and Glimmer will kill you again."

"I'll give her a chance." I mutter and Marvel smiles.

"Good. Now you have to convince her that you're not insane." He chuckles. "Have fun."

He walks over to Glimmer and they both walk out of the room, Marvel asking her if she's okay.

Clove seems pissed. "Clove, I'm sorry. I'll learn to control my temper." I walk over to her.

"You better." She glares at me before walking towards the door.

"Clove wait." I jog over to her, grabbing her wrist. "Clove, I really like you. Will you give me a chance? I promise to control my temper."

She looks up at me, her face sad. "I'm sorry, Cato, but I'm not sure you can." I release her wrist and she walks away.

I'm not sure why I feel so strongly about this but I'm gonna control my temper and win Clove back.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I felt that we needed some Clato, but not too much. They will date eventually. And ArrowFoxface and Thresh will come in later, I didn't take them away for ever, not they're to awesome for that. **

**R&R**

**Dara**


	11. Chapter 11

Return of the Tributes

**My third post today! I have way to much time on my hands...**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**BookwormBunny12: Yes I did. And I was miserable afterwards.**

**crazyandproud14: I couldn't let them date just yet, but they will. And Thresh and Arrow... That'll all be explained in this chapter.**

**numbah435spiritsong: Yeah. Cato is pretty oblivious to everything.**

** Turtlezz4eva: I love Clato, as well! Thanks for your help!**

**So without further ado... Chapter 11!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Cato 11: Stakeout<p>

We sit at the breakfast table, silently eating. Vincentia walks over to us.

"Today, you will be going on a stakeout mission." She announces. "Everyone will be going except, you Clove, sorry. Finish up your breakfast." She starts walking away but Clove gets up throwing her napkin down.

"But why can't I go?" she asks.

"The coordinators find you unpredictable. They believe you would attack anyone you saw." Vincentia looks sadly down at Clove. "Sorry."

Clove stands there glaring at her shoes as Vincentia walks away.

"Good luck. I hate stakeouts anyways." She stomps away to probably tear up some dummies.

"If the find Clove unpredictable, I wonder what they find Cato." I hear Glimmer whisper to Marvel.

I know what they mean, ever since the games my temper has been flaring up a lot. Like when I pinned down Clove for touching me with her knife and this morning when I attacked Glimmer. I really need to be more careful with that. I walk out of the dining room to find Clove.

"Enjoy your mission." She sneers pushing past me, walking towards the training room.

I feel bad for her, not being able to go on a mission, but what she did was stupid and it's kinda smart not to let her go on this mission. I walk to the planning room and wait for Marvel and Glimmer. According to Vincentia, we're going alone and are to report our findings when we get back. We depart at around 12 and arrive at the super secret Rebels base at 1, okay so it's not exactly a Rebels base, since they control Panem now, but whatever.

"I see a convoy. It's coming through the gates." Glimmer says looking through the binoculars. "Ugh. I hate beige."

I lean towards Marvel and whisper, "Why'd we give her the binoculars?"

Marvel shrugs and goes back to squinting at the warehouse about 100 meters in front of us.

"Omigod!" Glimmer cries. "It's Arrow and Thresh! And they're talking to Katniss. It seems like she didn't expect them, I think they're, well more like Arrow is telling her about us." She lowers the binoculars.

"They probably ran away to help Katniss, since they didn't want to help the Capitol. They were buying their time with us, planning a secret escape in battle where they pretend they're dead, and join Katniss. But of course, the Capitol's interference caused them to bump up their plans." Marvel explains.

"We better not tell the Capitol people about this." Glimmer says handing the binoculars to me. I can see Arrow talking to Katniss and Thresh staying silent. "They'll flip and probably kill Thresh and Arrow. Do we really want that?"

"No. I don't wanna be responsible for anymore deaths." Marvels answers.

I nod not really paying attention. I'm thinking about what I'm gonna do to get Clove to trust me.

"C'mon. Let's get back to the hideout." Marvel says and we quickly slip out of our hiding spot and start back to the airship. I really want to get through all the Capitol reports then go and see Clove.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Again a short chapter, but c'mon I'm tired, I haven't had a really good sleep in days, half cause I stay up till 11 on FanFiction. Whatever. I'll try to update tomorrow.<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	12. Chapter 12

Return of the Tributes

**Another short chapter. I blame lack of sleep. My brother made me stay up till 12 to watch the basketball game last night. But whatever Kentucky WON! Beat that KANSAS! I also have a headache and I've had a lot of trouble concentrating today, so my writing maybe a little worse. I'm gonna make some tea and read a book today after I post this. Well I got tons of reviews and I have to thank you guys. I never expected this response. I wrote this story because, well, because of the way they portrayed Cato in the movie and the way the made Glimmer and Cato flirt. Anyways THANK YOU! When I got like 13 reviews, I emailed my best friend telling her in all caps since I was so excited, and now I have over 60 reviews! So thank you! I owe this all to you, you've kept me going, usually I would have writer's block by now, but I don't. And I think that's because of the response. Anyways, Thanks for the help with Thresh, I think I can write about him more. Also I have gotten a couple requests for a chapter in Arrow's or Thresh's POV and those will be coming, I promise, I just need to rest a bit, then I promise I'll have more chapters. There will be Clato in future chapters, I wouldn't be able to stand it if I didn't put it in my story. I'm gonna be working on a Annie/Finnick story so once it's up I'll tell you guys. Wow, I talk a lot. I'll try not to talk anymore. Thanks for putting up with me though, trust me that's a BIG achievement.**

** Answers to Reviews:**

**numbah435spiritsong: Yeah, I tried to have some fun and make the characters actually act normally so that was the result. And thanks, I had a lot of time on my hands. I'll try to get a good sleep tonight, but it maybe hard.**

**ronxhermioneftw: Thanks. And I will eventually, maybe next chapter, I'm not sure yet.**

**SilverNight92:I love Clato! **

**The Mysterious E: Maybe. **

**miyame-chan: Thanks! I really appreciate your help!**

**Bookwormbunny12: Squished. Yeah we should.**

**m'gannfan31: Yeah. **

**Okay. Thanks for all the Reviews! Also, FEAR came out today! Congrats to anyone who knows what I'm talking about! So without further ado... Fear!... just kidding... Chapter 12!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Try harder<p>

We, well more like Glimmer, fills in the Capitol idiots. They nod and write down everything we, Glimmer, says. Then they nod at us and turn around discussing things in low tones. Glimmer and Marvel turn to me smiling.

I lift my hands up before they say anything, "I'll go tell Clove. I really don't mind." Glimmer smiles like she knows everything.

Vincentia turns to us, "Training room. Good luck." She turns back to the other Capitol people.

I push through the door and walk to the training room. I hear knives striking the targets and when I walk in I find a sweating Clove surrounded by torn-up dummies and targets.

"Clove." I say stepping around the dummy remains.

She turns to me, her eyes full of fire. She throws another knife behind her back, hitting the bull's-eye.

"Clove, what were you doing all day?" I ask her, kicking the dummies aside.

"Practicing." She throws another knife and again it hits the bull's-eye.

"Why?" I kick aside another pile of dummies finally reaching Clove in the labyrinth of dead dummies and targets.

"You always said that everyone needs more practice." She smirks.

"But, you shouldn't go insane." I say walking around her.

"Well, I've gotten better. Watch." She grabs a stack of knives and throws them at 12 dummies and the knives slide through easily before hitting the bull's-eyes on 12 targets a little ways off.

"Nice. Now will you take a break?" I ask her.

"Fine." She puts down the last knife in her hand and orders a removal of all the dummies on an electronic keypad.

The room immediately clears of all the things Clove destroyed. We sit down on the now clear floor

"So we went on our stakeout." I start.

"Duh."

"And they did their normal routine." I then lean in whispering into her ear, "Except a convoy that carried Thresh and Arrow. Marvel thinks they ran on their own accord."

She nods. "They would never side with the Capitol; they were just buying their time." She whispers back.

"Exactly." I nod leaning back and standing up. I help Clove up; she walks back over to the knives.

"So Clove…" I start. "Will you give me a chance?"

She snorts, "You haven't even tried yet, Cato, so no."

"But, Clove, I know you like me." I say, mentally cursing myself out for saying that.

She turns on me, "Who told you?"

"Marvel…" I mutter.

"I'm so gonna kill him!" She yells chucking the knife at the target.

"Don't. It's not his fault, it's kinda mine. He was helping me, trying to help me keep my temper down." I say quickly.

"Whatever, Cato, the answer is still not yet." She says continuing her practice.

I walk out the room, finding Marvel, who looks at my face and says, "She turned you down again didn't she?"

I nod and he laughs hollowly, "Dude, at least try to get her to give you a chance, don't act like a sad puppy."

He then walks away laughing. I guess he's right I really need to try harder, if I want Clove to give me a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the dramatics, I have a headache. Tell me what you think.<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	13. Chapter 13

Return of the Tributes

**Another Chapter. I finally got rid of my headache! And I'm not as tired. Anyways, This is kinda a emotional chapter. You guys will love it, trust me. **

**Answers to Reviews:**

**AThousandLifetimes: It's fine. I hope you like this chapter, lots of Clato!  
><strong>

**Turtlezz4eva: Clove will give him a chance eventually, trust me.**

**Nina: *laughs* Sorry, I'm not much of a romantic but I hope this is good enough. **

**Bookwormbunny12: Oh foxface (*laughing* I love picking on you), do you even know me? Coffee tastes horrible. I'll try to get some sleep. But no promises.**

**Thanks! I hope you Clato fans will like it! Anyways Chapter 13 (My favorite number!)!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Clove 13: Mistakes<p>

Glimmer is so gonna kill me for turning Cato down. But I'm just not sure I can trust him, not after the games. I knew he was not very sane the day Glimmer and Naiad died, he came back laughing about cutting Peeta. That day I knew he wasn't very sane. Then he went insane the day Katniss blew up our supplies, he snapped District 3's neck and screamed about hunting down whoever did this and murdering them. I, no sorry me and Marvel, were finally able to calm him down. But Marvel couldn't handle it and went out to hunt the perpetrator. It took me forever to get him to let me go into the feast, alone. I can barely remember that day, what I do remember is Cato kneeling beside me, tears threatening to spill, begging me to stay with him.

"_Clove! Clove, please stay with me! I can't do this without you! We can both still win this thing!" He cries gripping my shoulders._

"_Cato, just win this for me. If we both can come out, you should. Give District 2 another victor. I won't be able to make it out of here." I whisper, my voice disappearing into darkness._

"_Clove! Don't die on me; you can still make it! Just try to stay with me." He grips my hand trying to bring me back, but it's too late._

"_I'm so sorry, Cato. Win for me." I close my eyes and whisper my last words. "I love you, Cato."_

_I die hearing his screams of protest._

Even to this day, I'm not sure he heard my last words. My last words that admitted my feelings for him. They still ring true today; even though I'm sure no one heard them. I'm still in love Cato. Though I'm not gonna be all mushy about it like Peeta and Katniss are. I hear a knock at my door and call, "Cato, if this is you I swear-" But I'm cut off by Marvel opening my door.

"I'm not Cato, chill Clove." Marvel smirks down at me.

"Oh Thank God." I bury my head in my hands.

"But He is on his on way over." Marvel's smile widens.

"Crud." I race around trying to find a hiding spot.

"Chill, Clove. You look like a highly caffeinated squirrel." He laughs his big booming laugh.

I glare at him. And he lifts his hands up in surrender, "Joking, Clove. Jeez."

"I can't stand him sometimes. I mean sometimes he's like super sweet and others he's insane. And others he's begging me to give him a chance." I sit back down on my bed.

"That reminds me, Glimmer told me to help you see reason. Cato really likes you and he's gonna try really hard to control his temper just to be with you."

"I know that. But he'll have to go through a major change and leave the boy he became in the games behind." I say.

"Clove. The people we became in the games are always with us. I can see the person you became in your eyes and sometimes in training. Same with Cato. That fact will never change."

"But we can always try. Marvel if you ever had another chance, would you do the same things? Or would you try to make a difference, prove that you weren't insane?"

"I'm not sure. But, Clove, remember if you try to change someone, it'll only end up worse. The boy you're trying to change Cato into isn't the boy you fell in love with." He squeezes my hand before walking out of the room.

I stare at the ground and barely notice when Cato knocks at the door, and walks in.

"Clove." I look up seeing him standing there, staring intently at me. "I'm not here to beg you to give me a chance, I promise." I see it in his eyes he's sincere. "I just want to know why."

"I can't trust you." I say immediately.

"That's not it." He says.

I take in a breath. "I learned something in the games. And with… Well you know. People can so easily turn on you. I don't think I can trust anything anyone says anymore."

"What about Marvel, you seem to trust him?"

"He's different." I glare up at Cato. "He doesn't have a major temper and he's always there, you're not. Well, at least the boy I knew."

"Well, I was there when he wasn't, when you died." Cato poorly tries to defend his case.

"That's because he was dead, which was partially your fault. You were driving us crazy with you temper. And you still are." I glare up at him. "I'm pretty sure he was the only one who cares about me here."

Cato can't take it, he jumps forward, towering above me, "I care about you, Clove, we all do. Heck, I love you, Clove! But you can't see that because you're too busy flirting with Marvel! I bet you would give him a chance!" He glares at me. "But I don't care, Clove. You're sick! You should have stayed dead!" He then storms out my room.

I then realize what I did. I just made it seem like I like Marvel, not him. I just gave up my chances with Cato.

I whisper to myself, "No Cato, I love you. If you paid attention for even a second you would have known it. I love you, Cato. I even told you that at my deathbed."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Is this enough Clato? I know it's not. But this is all your getting for now anyways. <strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	14. Chapter 14

Return of the Tributes

**Sorry for the late post, but I can't write romance to save my life. You have to thank my best friend Jules for this chapter, she wrote like half of it. Thanks so much Jules! She actually wrote an entire chapter for this, while I napped on her dog. And no that wasn't a typo. I went over to her house and I was so tired that I almost fell asleep on her dog. Anyways: Foxface fans: look up Jackie Emerson on Youtube. She's a really good singer! So thanks for all the reviews! And I hope you like my attempt at romance and how Julie saved my butt, basically she wrote anything in Italics. Also we will be posting on youtube a Jo Bekke at Hugwarts reading, I'll tell you when and where. SO without further ado: Chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Clove 14: Finally<p>

I pace back and forth in front of Marvel's bed, trying to figure out what to do.

"Cato thinks I like you. Which isn't true, I mean I like you as a friend and all…" I quickly try to save myself.

"Clove, I know what you mean, I'm not an idiot."

"Yes you are. I really need a way to get Cato to realize that I like him." I continue pacing.

"First, stop pacing, my floor is gonna have worn spots by the end of the day, thanks to you." I frown and plop down across from Marvel. "Thank you. Second, just tell your mistake and maybe he'll forgive you. Or he'll cut you into a million pieces and we'll never see you again."

I glare at him. "Not helping, Marvel."

"Actually. I gave you good idea. Go talk to him, maybe he'll see reason." Marvel smiles sincerely. "And I can threaten him into forgiving you." Marvel gives me a goofy grin and I laugh.

"I'm sorry, Marvel, but you're no match for Cato's fighting." I laugh and start out the door pausing to ask, "Cato's training now, right?"

"When isn't he?" Marvel laughs.

I run to my room getting on a training uniform, just in case I can get some training in. I slide a knife in my pocket, my favorite knife, one got from my brother when I was 7. I run to the training room and stop when I see Cato standing in the midst of tons of torn-up dummies.

"Wow, Cato. A little mad?" I ask.

He freezes. "Leave, Clove. My life is already miserable; I don't need your help with that."

"Cato, Listen, I made a mistake, I didn't mean to make it seem like I like Marvel. Marvel is just a friend. You caught me off guard and I messed up. I love you Cato. No one else." I stare up into his eyes hoping to see forgiveness.

I see his face light up and he steps forward.

_"Clove…" He was just inches from me now._

_I don't know what came over me in this moment, but I lean forward and kiss him. It was a quick kiss, only one or two seconds._

_"Clove..." His voice was much softer now. He takes me in his arms and kisses me passionately._

I lean into his chest savoring this moment. I want to stay like this forever, but I know I can't, so I back away, still close to him.

"So does this mean you're giving me a chance?" Cato asks.

"Yes it does." I smile at him.

I hear cheers from by the door and whirl around to a joyous Glimmer.

"I knew it. I just knew it!" She runs forward and gives me a hug, doing the same to Cato.

Marvel looks at me apologetically, then glares at Glimmer. "Really, Glimmer?"

She shrugs and beams at us, which just makes me laugh, sometimes Glimmer is such an airhead.

Cato wraps his arm around my waist and whispers, "Let's get some dinner."

I spent the rest of the night with Cato. When I got back to my room I smiled and whispered, "Finally!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thats not all Julie helped with, she gave me the basic outline and I tailored it to my liking. Thanks you guys for the response! 80 reviews not counting my author's note, WOW! Thanks!<strong>

**Answers to Reviews:**

**numbah435spiritsong : I hope you liked my (mostly Julie's) attempt at romance. Thanks for all the reviews!**

**SilverNight92: You can always dream. **

**crazyandproud14: Yay! I like writing fighting scenes it's fun! I sound sadistic, don't I?**

**Bookwormbunny12: Chai Tea, Jules. Remember that.**

**Turtlezz4eva: Is this good enough for you?**

**Unknown: Thanks! I hope you liked it!**

**tawnyangel: It's fine if you don't review on every chapter. I don't expect that. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!**

**ronxhermioneftw: Thanks! I always thought Marvel and Clove might of bonded in the arena, trying to keep Cato sane.**

**miyame-chan: Thanks! And the reason I update like everyday is because I don't have much of a life. **

**AThousandLifetimes: Omigod! Your review made my day! I was at my friend's (Julie's) house when I read it and I was so happy that I read it a out loud to Julie. It was awesome. Thank you!**

**anon: Omigod! Thanks!**

**Unknown: He just is. It adds to the plot. He's oblivious.**

**Thanks guys! You are all awesome! Please review! Thanks!**

**Dara**


	15. Chapter 15

Return of the Tributes

**Sorry for the short chapter, writer's block. Anyways, this may seem a little like the end but it's not. I'll be doing something fun for the next chapter but I needed to resolve some things first. Anyways it took me forever to write, half cause I spent most of my time looking for Cato and Clove videos. I hope you like it. Answers to reviews will be at the end. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Clove 15: All Over<p>

Glimmer has been helping me with archery, Cato helping me with a sword. And Marvel has been helping me with a spear. I've gotten pretty good with all weapons. I can super fast and I'm gaining the trust of the Capitol people. Cato is being super sweet, his temper rarely flaring up anymore. They say that we're gonna run a couple raids on the new government. I can't wait. Cato is taking me on a date to the garden they have down here. Glimmer says it's amazing there, and she's true.

"It's amazing down here." I spin around and look back at Cato, he's smiling at me.

"Glimmer told me about it. I thought you would like it." He smiles down at me.

"I love it." I hug him, his arms wrap carefully around me.

His arm stays draped across my shoulder as we walk through the garden.

"You excited for the raids?" I ask him.

"Yeah. And I hear the Capitol people are gonna allow you to come." He smiles down at me.

"I know, it's awesome." I smile proudly. "I have a feeling that this will be all over soon and then we can go on and live the lives we never had."

He smiles down at me, and we continue walking through the garden. These past few weeks with Cato have been the best in my life. I'm never gonna leave Cato. And when this is all over, we'll be together and live normal live, together.

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer and updating will be faster cause school starts tomorrow. I always write faster when I have school, weird huh? Anyways, I almost to a hundred reviews, I COULD SING! Thanks so much for all your reviews!<strong>

**Answers to Reviews:**

**AThousandLifetimes:I kinda just put in a bunch of stuff from sorta romantic books I read. And that Glimmer part just popped into my head and stuck. Thanks for reviewing so much!**

**RivalsAreAllies: I don't really check for errors... Anyways I love your fanfic about peeta and katniss's kids. please update soon!**

**numbah435spiritsong: thanks! and I noticed that you review for almost every chapter. Thanks for that!**

**Bookwormbunny12: It's done for now. I'm having you and Katie come over next weekend to help me move into my new room. AND I HAVE CHOCOLATE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**tawnyangel: It's fine, I don't really mind. And don't worry I don't login that much either, it's just too much work.**

**Turtlezz4eva: I'm always tired. Though I never seem like it... Thanks for reviewing so much!**

**miyame-chan: Yeah I noticed that comment too. Really cool huh?**

**Unknown: First, Yes. Second: Later in the story. Third: Love percy jackson!**

**anon: Soon... Hehe.**

**Unknown: Later in the story.**

**emmettcullenlover7: Sorry about the short chapter, I have terrible writer's block, but I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

**MorganHorse7: Yeah, I'm a nerd. *laughs***

**Thanks you guys! You're all amazing! I'll update tomorrow!**

**R&R**

**Dara**


	16. Chapter 16

Return of the Tributes

**Sorry! This chapter is mostly OC but next chapter will have more Arrow and Thresh. Before i forget, the name Allegreto and all rights to his character belong to my friend Katie, who will kill me if I didn't say that, but it's true, she came up for him for our co-written story. Anyways 101 reviews! Omigod! This is so amazing! Thanks so much! Also I'm sorry I didn't update last night... I was watching youtube videos and stalling... I'm trying to write quickly for all of you but it's really hard. I hope you guys like Katniss and Peeta's kids! Anyways Chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Allegreto 16: Preparation<p>

Mom always said to beware district 2, I see her point now. I always thought it was because her ex-best friend lives there, but now I see the whole picture. Cato and Clove, the leaders of the Career alliance in her games. I can see why, Cato is a brute and Clove is… well Clove.

"Allegreto!" My sister cries. "Are you even listening?"

"What?" I say. "Oh, no, sorry."

"Ugh!" She groans. "Let me repeat what I said, Glimmer is from district 1, she's good with a bow and observant. It'll be hard to get her."

"You forgot hot. She's very hot." I lean forward and lean forward staring at her picture.

That earns me a slap. "She's the enemy!"

"I'm a teenage boy." I say shrugging.

"Idiot." She mutters. "We need to capture her or get rid of her weapon, somehow."

"How 'bout we have her shoot at nothing" I offer.

"No, she's too smart. Not traps, or tricks, something simple. We'll have someone fly above and snatch her." Prim smiles and clicks to the next slide.

"Um… Why am I here if you can figure everything out on your own?" I ask.

"So I don't sound like I'm talking to myself." She answers. "Marvel, same district, he's good with swords and spears."

"Make him fall into a pit." I say half-heartily.

"Perfect!" Prim exclaims, quickly scribbling that down.

"I was joking." I say.

"So." She flips to the next slide. "Cato- Never mind, I already figured that out."

"Really?" I ask myself.

"Clove, oh right, I figured that out too." Prim smiles.

"So we're done?" I question.

"Nope, weapons training is-"

The redhead girl runs in, I didn't bother learning her name. "They attacked our weapons stash."

"How much did they take?" Prim jumps up.

"Not much, just enough to hurt us and supply a small army or a pack of Careers." The redheaded girl replies.

"Thanks for telling me, Arrow." Oh so that's her name.

"I know where their base is, we can-" Arrow starts.

"No, not yet. They're expecting that. We'll do something they don't expect."

"And why will this help?" I ask her.

"It will trust me." Prim gives me a reassuring smile.

I'm standing in the middle of a room surrounded by 3D images of mutts.

"I have to control these." I look at her like she's insane.

"Yes, they will be tailored to only listen to you and you will have complete control of them at all times. The design is idiot-proof." She smiles at me and pushes me to the center of the room. "Try the simulation, it's safer and an easy way to train, just tell me what you're gonna do before you do it so I can keep track of your progress." She walks out of the room going into a control room sitting down. "I'm gonna power up the mutts, be ready."

I nod and get into position. They all move at once almost attacking me, but I lift up my hands and they stop. A smile creeps onto my face.

"I'm gonna try and form a… fancy military move." I say struggling to come up with the right term. She rolls her eyes but nods.

I move my hands and they all bend to my will. I didn't even know what I was doing, I just thought of what I was gonna do and it happened. Amazing! I practiced for the rest of the day, getting way better at it.

Prim and me walk to dinner together that night. "We should be ready the next time they attack." She smiles.

"Yeah, they'll fall easily." I laugh.

"You sound like a Career, Allegreto. It's not good." Prim looks at me worriedly.

I look away avoiding her stare. I've always sounded like a Career and Prim gets worried about me. There's nothing to be worried about, I'm not gonna turn into a Career, but at least I hope not. I look out the window and see my mother using her bow. She was able to stay sane through the games. Hopefully I'll stay sane through a rebellion.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? I have writer's block, but I'll try to get over it. <strong>

**Answers to Reviews:**

**m'gannfan31: Thanks!**

**numbah435spiritsong: *laughs* I hoped you liked it.**

**Unknown: I can't write romance so adventure.**

**miyame-chan: 101! YAY!**

**frankie: Cool.**

**bobby: Thanks! Thresh will be in the next chapter!**

**Turtlezz4eva: Happy Late Birthday! **

**Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth: I actually read a book where someone clawed their eyes out... Not the same thing, huh? Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Thanks guys! Please keep reviewing, maybe we'll reach 500! As I said it'll be less OC in the next chapter this was just an introduction chapter. Sorry if it sucked.**

**R&R**

**Dara**


	17. Chapter 17

Return of the Tributes

**Chapter 17! 108 reviews! Amazing! I never thought I would get this far. This is the longest fanfic I've written. Awesome! Announcement: Me and my friend are gonna read the dictionary! Oh that reminds me, Ace, Prim's friend, technically is Katie's character, but I'm allowed to use her, as long as I credit Katie. Anyways, you're all awesome! And this isn't as OC, but it's still kinda OC. But I promise the story will get better, and less OC.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**miyame-chan: Thanks! I love writing about OC character, 'cause it's so easy.**

**Unknown: Yeah. I think my friend got it from dance, but she used him in her story so I have to credit her for him.**

**books-n-cookies: Thanks! And now that I think about it, Thresh eating pancakes is pretty funny. And I'm glad you liked the Clove part, I thought I was being to emotional and dramatic.**

**Turtlezz4eva: Yep, their Katniss's kids and they're protecting the new government. Arrow and Thresh joined them, going against Snow's allies.**

**AThousandLifetimes: Thanks! And yes, you're right, they came to help Katniss and tell her about Clove and the rest of the Careers.**

**Anon: Omigod! Thank you! I'm also a die hard Clato shipper. So when I saw the movie I was mad. Glato, really Gary Ross? **

**Thanks for all the reviews! Anyways, Chapter 17: Fear!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Prim 17: Fear<p>

District 2 people always scared me. My friend, Ace is from district 2 and she always scares me. She carries around a dagger that she says is for 'protection'. But it still scares me to death. So the tributes, that supposed to be dead, are probably gonna give me a heart attack. I'm not meant for frontline attacks, Allegreto is. I'd be happy with a long-range rifle in an aircraft, but, no, I have to be on the frontline with my brother.

"Frontline." Ace says leaning over to look at my assignment. "Fun. You're with me."

"Great." I say sarcastically.

"Hey. I know you hate frontline, but I'll keep you safe, I promise." She puts her hand on my arm.

"Thanks, Ace. But I can handle myself." I smile at her. "I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself." She shrugs, pulling out a bag of something colorful.

"What's that?" I ask.

"Something my dad got me. He calls them Jelly Beans. Want some?" She opens her fist revealing a bunch of colorful beans.

"Sure." I take a couple and put them in my mouth. I cough as the flavor hits, overwhelmed.

Ace laughs, "A little overpowering at first, but delicious. A Capitol invention, expensive but tasty." Ace tosses a couple more into her mouth.

Of course, her dad was general of the peacekeepers and went to the Capitol a lot, he also had good pay; he spoils his kids rotten. Ace has 2 brothers, both brutal and scary, then herself, a brutal 17 year-old that is wicked with a dagger. They had top-quality weapons and their dad brings them presents from the Capitol all the time.

Arrow walks in and spots me, "Prim, we will need some more of those mutts, can you produce them by tomorrow?"

"How many more?" I ask her, happy for a task to occupy my time.

"One for Allegreto, but that's implied. One for you. One for Ace. One for Thresh. One for Scorpio. And one for Fabian. So six. Is that possible?"

"Yeah." I turn to Ace. "Prep the legions."

She nods and runs toward the battle room, her long braided hair flying out behind her.

"C'mon, Arrow. I need your help." I start to jog down the hallway, but Thresh stops us.

"Ten kilometers off. The knife-girl is leading them." He says to us. I have found that he rarely says anything, but when he does, you better listen.

"Thanks, Thresh. Go help Ace with preparations." I tell him, he nods running off towards the battle room.

I start running to the tech room and start clicking buttons. I explain what I'm doing to Arrow. "Basically, we're just copying the mutts used for your games, but wiring their brain to obey a certain person."

She nods and gets to work, being from the power district, she's pretty smart and good with machines. We are able to create 7 sets in minutes, perfectly tailored for each person.

I survey the mutts, "This'll hold them back." I smile at my work.

"C'mon. They're really close." Arrow pulls me out of the room to get suited up for combat.

My mind is shut-down, free of all emotions, except one… fear.

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? The battle will be next chapter. Again sorry about all the OC's but it's the best way to do the new gov't's <strong>**protectors. So tell me what you think. Thanks guys!**

**R&R**

**Dara**


	18. Chapter 18

Return of the Tributes

**116 reviews! Amazing! Thanks so much!Sorry for the late chapter! My computer decided to act up and wouldn't let me sign into fanfiction! Plus I kinda stalled while writing this chapter, by watching Avatar and Cimorelli (Look them up, they're amazing!) And it's not my best quality. I just kinda tries to write using as many big words as I could. Yeah, I'm not as much of a genius as Foxface... I'm amazed at you guys' response, it keeps me going, so I have to thank you for that.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**twistedfate13: Thanks! Yeah, who doesn't love Clato?**

**SilverNight92: Yeah. But the Careers shouldn't have thought they would stay.**

**Turtlezz4eva: Yeah, it's spelled correctly. And Because it's fun.**

**miyame-chan****: Hope this suffices. **

**Arcticmist: Yeah. I haven't written much about them yet. But I will, promise. OH! I have an idea for the new chapter! Haha! Yes!**

**Unknown: Yeah... I kinda had writer's block...**

**AThousandLifetimes: I probably write better for the Careers because I'm a lot like them, well I at least understand more about them, then I do the new characters.**

**catgirl: They won't. That's the point. They're good. But... never mind. It'll be a surprise!**

**numbah435spiritsong: I'm pretty sure my friend got it from music or dance or something... I'm glad you like the OC's.**

**Anyways Chapter 18!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Arrow 18: Battle Plans and Failures<p>

Battle hasn't been my strong-suit. I flee from battle or work around it whenever possible, but sometimes it isn't, like now. I stand, prepared at the frontline, Thresh next to me; it's comforting knowing another tribute is here with me. My mutts stand excitedly yipping for bloodlust, and a single thought calms them. 'Amazing', I breathe. Then I see the opposing forces, Clove is at the front, even from here I can see the evil glint of her knives. Glimmer takes the first shot, cueing the war, she misses but it still has the effect needed for both forces to charge. _Attack, but don't kill._ I order my mutts; they whine, pleading sadly for their freedom, but oblige after a simple glare. I pull out my sword, running forward into battle. The entire world fades away as I enter the battle. I can't hear my side's battle cries and shouted encouragements, nor can I hear the Career's demands for bloodlust and cries of outrage. I can only hear my own heartbeat. It seems like everything has slowed down, or I just got faster. I can calculate every move in my mind, dodging every attack. My mutts surround me, protecting me from unforeseen attackers. I quickly look up from my battles, seeing the entire battlefield, planning my moves. Everyone seems to be doing well, but the enemy is doing just as well. I can see Cato, who is barely breaking a sweat, but I can't see any other Careers, which I guess is a good thing. My body doesn't feel the exhaust from the fighting, nor do I feel the effect of the adrenaline coming from the battle. It's like I don't feel anything. Is this how the Careers feel in the bloodbath? Certainly, they are sickened by it afterwards, right? But I can't think about that, not in battle where philosophical epiphanies could get you killed. Well, this isn't exactly a philosophical epiphany, more like a sudden thought train. A bullet almost hits me, but I dodge just in time. The bullet gets me back into battle. I jump into a sprint, reaching the gunman in seconds and slice their gun in half. I knock them out with a swift blow to the head, before dodging another attack, this time a swing of a sword. Not Cato's; Cato has disappeared into the main part of the battle, while I skirt around the outsides, avoiding the main fighters and taking out future reinforcements. I dodge every attack and soon I see the other army backing away. Clove races out of the main warzone taking out people as she runs. Cato embraces her, when she reaches him, and they run out of range. Marvel, who I haven't seen once runs out of range too. The only person I don't see run out of range is Glimmer. I knock out one last soldier, before running back towards the battle-center. It's only when I reach the main hall is when I see Glimmer, tied up and bloody, crying for allies that will never come.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Yeah, I love cliffhangers! Hope you liked it! I'll update later today... I hope I will at least. Thanks for all your reviews!<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	19. Chapter 19

Return of the Tributes

**You guys are gonna hate me after this chapter. Well at least be annoyed. It turns out, you don't find out what happens to Glimmer until next chapter. I kinda had minor writer's block, but it's over. Thanks for all the reviews. Last night I was looking for fanfictions to read and saw mine and there was 125 reviews! and there was two more this morning. AWESOME! Thanks so much guys!**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**anon: Really? I would love it if it were to be published! That would be AMAZING!**

**SilverNight92: Yeah... They probably won't. But they could surprise you. **

**Bookwormbunny12: You could've just asked me. OMIGOD! I missed CHOCOLATE!  
><strong>

**Unknown: Thanks. And that's because I can't write romance to save my life.**

**Catgurl: No. And never. But... Oh right, no spoilers, Dara.**

** Rosealyn 'Flinx' Roth: I agree. That would be interesting.**

**Unknown: I can't write romance to save my life. Believe me. This isn't real romance.**

**Turtlezz4eva: *laughs* Have fun.**

**miyame-chan: I know, right! You'll see... Next chapter... **

**G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE: Sorry! But it adds to the plot. And trust me, you won't be hurt... That much..**

**Anyways Chapter 19!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Clove 19: Glimmer<p>

Only when I get back to base, I realize that Glimmer isn't with us. I turn to Cato and ask, "Where's Glimmer?"

He shrugs saying, "Don't know."

I pause for only a second, allowing myself to believe the truth. Glimmer was taken and is probably being interrogated right now. It doesn't shake me at all, Glimmer's tough, she won't crack. I look back and notice Marvel has stopped, his face is crestfallen.

I walk to him and look up at him. "Marvel?" I ask.

"You're not gonna save her, are you?" He asks, his eyes are rimmed with tears.

"There's no point." Cato says he can't see Marvel's eyes from where he's standing. "She can take care of herself."

"What if she can't?" Marvel asks, his voice somewhere in between of breaking and pure anger. "What if…" His voice breaks. "What if they kill her?"

I place my hand on his shoulder. "They won't. Katniss won't do a cold-blooded kill. It's not like her. Glimmer will be fine." I can see him calm, but only a bit.

"It's just like you, Cato." His voice is full of pure anger. "Leave Glimmer and not care. You did it in the arena, when the tracker jackers fell. You would save your own butt, instead of risking it to save your allies'. Would it be the same for me? What about Clove?"

Cato glares at him. "I do care, but I think the risk is too much. We would be captured as well. Do you really want that?"

"It's better than doing nothing! I want Glimmer to know that we at least tried." He glares at Cato, before stomping off down the hallway.

"Marvel." I say, stepping forward, but Cato catches my arm.

"This isn't your fight." He says. What a trainer would say during training. I wanted to help the injured when I first started but I soon learned that to become tough you must deal with pain.

I rip my arm away from Cato, Glaring at him, before running after Marvel. I find him in his room.

"Are you okay?" I ask, leaning against the door frame.

"No. I lost Glimmer, again." His head is buried in his hands.

"She's not gone forever." I tell him. "We'll get her back."

"How are you so sure?" Marvel asks. "She could be dead, right now."

"She's not. They need her to find us, she won't be killed, she's still needed." I assure him.

"What happens when she's no longer needed?" He asks. "Or do you even care?"

"I do care, Marvel. She's my ally, of course I care."

"Yeah, ally. You don't even know what a friend is."

"You're my friend."

"Yeah, sure, Clove."

"I'm being serious. You're my best friend." There's a silence after I say this, a silence I break. "We'll get her back, Marvel, I promise."

He looks up at me for the first time. "Thanks, Clove."

I smile at him and walk away. I'm not sure I can go through with my promise; I know I can get there and find her. But I'm not sure she'll want to come back…

* * *

><p><strong>You'll find out what's gonna happen to Glimmer in the next chapter. I promise. So review and try not to explode. Thanks.<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	20. Chapter 20

Return of the Tributes

**Hey guys! I wrote another short chapter! I blame writer's block and youtube. I'll try to write a longer chapter next time, but it'll be hard. Just for you information: The boy in this chapter is Fabian, Ace's brother and Gale's son. Thanks for all the reviews. I woke up one morning and checked my email and I had 13 new emails! 13! Well two of them were from a friend... But the rest were reviews! AMAZING! Also, my friend told me that another friend of mine was reading my fanfic and was talking to her about. Them she was like, "That's Dara's fic." And the other friend was like, "It's Dara's?" Awesome, huh? Well it's cool. I promise more Clato. Hear that Jules, you have to help me! But I'll try on my own first.**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**G-L-I-M-M-E-R-ESSENCE: You're excited about that?**

**AThousandLifetimes: I probably failed at Glimmer's POV. I blame my friend, who was on Shakespeare mode today. If I hear 'in the state of mind' one more time I'll explode.**

**Unknown: But Cato's awesome! Marvel couldn't hurt him!**

** crazyandproud14: Thanks! I love Marvel! but everyone else hates him...**

**miyame-chan: *laughs* Marvel is very sweet. **

**archerfan: I suck at pjato fics. Sorry. But I'll try put in more action.**

**SilverNight92: Yeah, I never really liked Glimmer, either. But Marvel's awesome.**

**Turtlezz4eva: *laughs* Try not kill your keyboard.**

**numbah435spiritsong: No. I didn't feel like writing about torture.**

**Danni: I'll try. I'll have to have my friend help though...**

**Unknown: Next chapter. I hope you'll like it.**

**I hope you guys like the way I portrayed Glimmer. But I have writer's block and my friend kinda got me stuck in what she calls Shakespeare mode. Anyways Chapter 20!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Glimmer 20: What have I done!<p>

It's been hours and it just starts to set in that I'm not being rescued. They have abandoned me, again, running to save their own butts. They're despicable. A boy with sandy brown hair walks in his face solemn.

"Hello." He says, sitting in a chair. "I'm gonna ask some questions and I need you to answer truthfully."

"Cut the crap, dude. I know what you want to know and I'm not gonna to tell you. So run back to Katniss and tell her that you failed." I glare up at him.

"But, the truth is, I haven't failed yet." He smiles seductively. "You're pretty, like a rose. I bet you get that a lot, but it's true."

I smile and gush like a school-girl. "Why thank you. You're pretty handsome."

"You don't get much attention for you talent, do you? That girl, Clove, I believe, gets all the attention for fighting, doesn't she?" I know he's just trying to get me to talk, but I can't resist flattery.

"Yeah. I'm always seen as an airhead, but I'm so much more than that." I smile at him.

"You don't seem like an airhead to me." He brushes my blonde hair out of my face. That when it hits me. Marvel. I can't hurt him.

I pull back, giving him my death glare. "Don't touch me."

"You have a boyfriend, don't you? That boy, Marvel, isn't it?" He sees it on my face. "Well we killed him. Watched him writher and die, calling for you to save him."

My face falls, but then I realize that he's bluffing. "Liar. He's back the base, with Cato and Clove. A base you'll never find."

"Oh, we'll find it and kill your little boyfriend." HE stands up. "Unless you tell us, we'll spare him and your friends if you help us."

He starts walking towards the door, and is about to leave when I call out, "Wait, I'll help you, just don't hurt my friends."

"Excellent." He smiles a triumphant smile and sits back down.

What have I done?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Chapter 21 will be posted tomorrow at the latest. It's gonna be in Cato's point of view. 'cause you doesn't love Cato. He's like a huggable monster. And it's called... Saving the Girl who doesn't want to be saved. Excited? I'll try to add in hints of Clato, but most of the Clato will be in a later chapter. Omigod! *laughs* My friend thought Clato was a typo. She was like, "Wow, you have a lot of mistakes in here." It was hilarious. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review. Reviewers will get imaginary knives or cake, your choice.<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	21. Chapter 21

Return of the Tributes

**SO SORRY! I haven't been able to complete my chapter until today! I had so much work and I just got all the episodes of Warehouse 13... Yeah... I have to thank you for all the reviews! 154! Amazing. **

**Answers to Reviews:**

**numbah435spiritsong: Same! My mom is letting me get throwing knives! And I love Marvel and Glimmer. Their my third favorite as well. After Clato and Clove/Marvel.**

**Sdr82561: Wow! Thanks. I just made them that way, sorry if it was wrong. It's just how I imagined them. Marvel as a jokester. And Clove, well I made her that way because I hated how people called her a monster and I decided that I should give her another side. But in this chapter, she is a little psychoitic... Thanks for reading and I really appreciate your opinion. **

**artist quest: Sorry 'bout that. I couldn't prolong that scene anymore.**

**District6sciencednavesta: Hey! You need an account! I watch Cimorelli videos and Megan and Liz videos. Also Cato/Clove fanvids. And Yes I have seen the voiceover! -Is this gonna be on ESPN? 'Cause this is a sport I would totally watch.- Hilarious! The real-life zekes are creepy. Julie calls them the cullen fish. lol. **

**Turtlezz4eva: Agreed. Cato is the awesomest fictional character dude ever!**

**Unknown: Sorry 'bout that. And that's not Gale. It's his son, Fabian.**

**love me: THANKS! And I don't mind! It's nice to see that people are still reading my fic. And I'll work on that. It will be an interesting chapter. Keep reading.**

**SilverNight92: I'll try! I'll have my friend help me.**

**anon: I will. I'm planning on it.**

**miyame-chan: Gale's son. Fabian. Katniss' son is Allegreto.**

**unknown: I'll do a little of both. I need help to do romance so there's not gonna be much but there's gonna be some. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Bookwormbunny12: Just add it to your story alert list. That's what I do. Anyways, RING RING!**

**Unknown: Today! Sorry for the long wait. I've had a lot to do. And tons of homework. We're in the trig unit in geometry and that means I have tons of homework. Plus my social studies teacher assigned projects all week. So I haven't been able to write my fic. I'll try to post more._  
><em>**

**GirlWithTheKnives2: Thanks! And I love Clato too!**

**Okay so tons of reviews! I'll post a chapter later today. Well I'll try. Anyways, Glimmer may be OOC, sorry 'bout that. But it's decent. SO: Chapter 21!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Cato 21: Saving the Girl who doesn't want to be saved<p>

I stand in the training room with Clove by my side, looking over the multitude of weapons. She gives me a joyous smile before running forward, snatching up a bunch of knives. She picks up a sword and tosses it to me. Her knives disappear into her jacket and she picks up a bow and quiver. She fills the quiver until it's stuffed, so I bet she has over 25 arrows in there. I wonder why she grabbed it.

She sees my questioning look and replies, "It's for Glimmer, once we get her." I nod and she goes back to sifting through the pile of weapons.

I walk forward joining her, I grab a couple swords. Marvel walks in soon enough and picks up a couple spears. Clove looks up and walks away, coming back a minute later holding some flesh colored armor, the same kind that was in our backpack from the feast. Ugh. The feast. The place I lost Clove.

She hands me and Marvel a suit and walks out of the room to put on hers. She comes back in a minute to us standing in the same exact spots.

"Don't just stand there. Get your armor on." She snaps.

"But, why do we need armor? We didn't need it for the battle." Marvel asks.

"The battle wasn't a complex mission, this is. We more likely to be shot at in a rescue, at close range as well, we must be prepared." Clove explains. "Now go get your armor on." She briskly turns on her heel walking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Squiggly!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We sit in the convoy; Clove beside me, absentmindedly playing with her knife; Marvel beside her, leaning forward, twiddling his thumbs. I'm entirely relaxed, taking in the last moments of calm before the battle. As Clove says 'the calm before the storm'.

I can feel the convoy come to a rickety halt. Clove jumps up, opening the back door, jumping out into the night. I follow her out and Marvel follows me.

Vincentia comes over from the front of the convoy. "You're on your own for this. Don't do anything stupid. Get Glimmer and get out. Got it?" We nod. "Be careful." She hugs Clove. "You have 1 hour." Vincentia looks at us one last time before climbing back into the convoy, which disappears into the darkness.

"Let's go." I slap my hands together and start walking towards the base.

Let's adds rescues to the list of things that drive Clove insane.

"GO! Now. There's an opening in the defense line up." She hisses, for the fifth time.

"Only you could through that." I counter, for the fifth time.

We wait a few more minutes before Clove slips past me and darts across the yard. She nimbly jumps the fence and signals us to wait, before sneaking into the base.

"We aren't really waiting for her, right?" Marvel asks.

"Nope." I get up and edge around the outskirts of the woods to the back of the complex.

There's definitively a big breach in security, because the back side of the complex is guarded by one guard, that's half-asleep.

"easy." I get up and walk to the guard.

I take the hilt of my sword and whack him across the head with it, knocking him out entirely. I then take his keys and unlock the back door and give the keys to Marvel. We're in a back hallway, leading to the prison ward (there was a sign…). We follow the signs, down the hallway to the prison, but when we check the prisoner keypad outside the door, Glimmer isn't on it.

"What are you guys doing here?" Someone hisses. I spin around to find Clove glaring at us. "I had this all taken care of!"

"No you didn't, princess." Marvel tells her. "Glimmer isn't here. We checked the prison files."

"Yes she is. I checked the correct files, and found her under capitol. Her cell is 11398. Now if you are so kind, move out of the way and allow me to complete my mission."

"No. It's our mission, Clove and we're going to complete it together." My voice then lowers. "I can't stand to lose you again Clove."

That seems to soften her, because she doesn't say anything, just opens the prison door and walks in, leaving us to follow.

"Hey-" The guard says, but Clove struck and killed him with a knife before even finished.

"Hey, to you too." Clove says pulling the knife out of him and wiping it off with a rag she brought.

We then continue down the hall, passing a bunch of cells, which continue getting better and better, turning into dorms. Then we finally reach Glimmer's 'cell'.

Clove draws a knife and knocks. The door is pulled open and Glimmer stands for a second looking at us.

Her eyes then fill with anger. "What are you guys doing here? Get back to base, all of you!"

Clove glares back at her. "No. Not without you. I didn't come all this way to be turned back. You're coming with us, whether you like it or not." Clove grabs her wrist and starts to drag her out of the room.

"Clove. No." I place my hand on her shoulder. "Let Glimmer tell her story."

"There's nothing to tell. You have to get out of here, now. I'm staying." Glimmer yanks her wrist away. "I'm trying to protect you."

"We don't need protection." Clove glares at her, before pouncing. She has Glimmer up against the wall in a second, a knife at her throat.

"You have one last chance, come with us. Or die. You're a liability. Choose. You have 15 seconds." Clove growls at her.

"Clove." Marvel snaps but stays still.

I grab Clove around her waist and yank her back from Glimmer. Holding her with one arm, I take the knife a toss it down the hall.

"Clove's right. You are a liability to us. But we're not gonna kill you, at least not right now. You have a choice, come with us or become our enemy. Next time, I won't save you." I tell her, holding the thrashing Clove in my arms.

"I'm staying. I'm sorry." Glimmer looks down at her feet.

"Please Glimmer…" Marvel says.

"I'm sorry, Marvel, but this is for your own good." She kisses Marvel's cheek before turning to me. "Continue down this hall, you'll reach an exit at the end."

"Thanks. And I'm sorry that we have to be enemies. You'll always be like a sister to me." I say, before handing Clove to Marvel in case I need to fight.

"Good luck." Glimmer calls as I run down the hall.

As promised, the exit is at the end of the hall. Once outside, Marvel drops Clove and we run into the woods, finding the meeting place in seconds. We jump into the van and we speed away.

Vincentia looks back and Clove says. "She's no longer a Career."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? So review! And I have to ask: Did anyone see Meapless in Seatle? I love that show! I've seen it 52 times! Next chapter is in Marvel's POV and it's... well I'm not gonna tell you but I'll try to post tonight. Thanks!<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	22. Chapter 22

Return of the Tributes

**Hey! Again, sorry i didn't post earlier. I didn't write the chapter until yesterday and just got the edited version from jules today. Chapter 22 should be done by tomorrow. And edited and posted by Thursday. I decided to have all my chapters edited from now on because I want them to make sense. Anyways, This is in Marvel's POV since he's awesome! And people have been asking for a chapter in his POV and since Glimmer switched sides and everything it's fitting. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Answers to reviews:**

**blank: I know right?**

**Hannah Carson: Thanks! I hope you like the rest of it! And as I always say, 'there's never enough of these.'**

**AThousandLifetimes: *smiles* It took me forever to write, so I'm glad you liked it. PLEASE KEEP WRITING YOUR FANFIC! IT'S AMAZING!**

**blank: Better? And she was knocking on the door. **

**GirlWithTheKnives2: Yay! I love suspense! And you learned why she's staying in the last chapter. **

**numbah435spiritsong: Yeah. I love archery. I wrote I fanfic for Marvel and Clove called Forever. And the other fanfics are amazing. I like Perfect Aim and Rather Hurt Than Feel Nothing At All.**

**Bookwormbunny12: AH! Poor Julie! And how can rain drive? Your my new editor. AH! Where are the cullen fish? *stands on chair frantically* AH! **

**love me: Thanks! I'm gonna write some future chapters on Glimmer's reasons to turn, since I wasn't very clear on that. So look forward to that! **

**SilverNight92: THANK YOU! Glimmer annoys me. But of course I had to include her. But at least i can make her not as annoying.  
><strong>

**CloveKnifeThrower: Thanks! There's never enough of these fics.**

**artist quest: Thanks! And don't worry, I don't remember half of what I write. **

**Turtlezz4eva: All questions will be answered in later chapters! I take joy in leaving you guys in suspense.**

**Okay! Chapter 22! Wow I'm on chapter 22 already! AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Marvel 22: Memories of Glimmer<p>

I sit in my room, unable to sleep. My mind keeps wandering to Glimmer. I've known her since we were kids. We met in training. We were bound to win the games. I could fight anyone and win. She could shoot a perfect shot from 70 meters. They paired us together in training, saying it would make us better fighters and it did. I taught her combat and she taught me strategy. We became great friends. I remember the day I met her…

It was my second year of training, the first day for the newbies. Our trainer walked in with a young girl with long blonde hair in a ponytail. She was tall and kinda pretty for a twelve year-old. "Students, this is Glimmer. She is gonna be in this class. You have your choice of stations today. Show us what you have learned." We spread out to our stations, me heading to the spear station. Glimmer heads for archery station picking up a recurved bow and testing it. She nocks the arrow and takes a shoot. The arrow lands right on the bull's-eye. She smirks and nocks another arrow, shooting another perfect shot. I turn, picking up a spear, (my favorite weapon) and throw it flawlessly. Her voice causes me to turn around, "Decent." I glare at her. "Decent? That was flawless." She smiles. "Whatever you say." She turns away and I call, "You're decent with a bow." Her laughter fills my ears. "Of course I am."

The next day is when we get paired up for combat training. I toss her to the mat easily. "Are you even trying?" I ask her, helping her up. "Combat isn't my strong suit." She rubs her shoulder. "Use people's strength against them; use their force to pull them to the ground." I tell her. I punch at her, but she grabs my hand and pulls back, causing me to topple forward. "Like that?" She asks. "Yeah. Now try that in a real fight." I then attack, and still toss her to the ground, but it's harder this time. We continue this routine for the rest of class, Glimmer getting better each fight. "Decent." I smile at her. "Back at ya." She smirks, shouldering her training bag, leaving the training center.

We were assigned to be training partners and we helped each other in everything. Then came the big training tournament at the end of the year. I sat beside her watching the first few battles. "That boy, Octavian, he's gonna win." She whispers. "No he's not. His opponent is clearly winning." I correct her. "No. He's winning because Octavian is letting him, just watch." And in the end she's right. "How did you know that?" I ask, amazed. "He smiled, like he knew something the other didn't. He was having him waste his energy and then attacked. It was a good strategy." I nod at her, one thing about Glimmer was that she could come up with the best strategies and she could observe people and tell you anything about them. In the end, we came in third and second in the tournament. She was practically glowing that day.

Flash forward to my 17th birthday. She smiles up at me in the training center. It's after training and we're staying after to get some extra training in. "Really Marvel? This is how you want to spend your birthday?" I smile down at her. "I want to be with you, I don't care where." She smiles wider at this. "Why so emotional, Marvel?" I look away. "Because I care." She places her hand on my face, getting me to look at her. "You're coming back. I know you are." I know she's talking about the games, this is my year. "I know, but there's always a chance I won't." I know this is true, and so does she. "I know. But let's pretend that won't happen and live now. Happy birthday, Marvel." She leans in and kisses me. My first kiss and I'm glad it's with her.

The reaping day, my day to shine. But it's ruined when she volunteers. It's not your year! I want to scream at her. But I know I have to volunteer and I do. I'm gonna win no matter what and I don't care if I have to kill her to. She understands. Anything to get to the end.

In the end I'm glad I don't have to kill her. But I'm still sad. The last word on my lips as I die is her name. I should at least grace her with that.

Now I'm sad that she left me. But of course this isn't the end. I'll get her back. And I know how now. I walk to Clove's room, waking her up. She's annoyed, but listens to my explanation.

"Stay. She knows what she's doing; she doesn't need your help. Don't make it harder on her." Clove tells me.

"Clove, what would you do if it were Cato?" I look at her desperately.

"I would follow my mind. Not my heart. But it's your choice and I won't judge you."

"I'll stay. But I'm gonna get Glimmer back." I start for the door but Clove's voice stops me.

"I'll help you get her back. You do the same if it were me." I smile back at her and leave the room, the memories floating around my brain, but now they're comforting, not overwhelming.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Jules for editing it. And I hoped you guys like it! Next chapter is in Clove's pov and it's called *drum roll*... Bloody and Brutal. Thanks! REVIEW! Please oh Please review! You'll get failed almond cookies! And a owl Pigwidigeon! Props to anyone who gets that reference!<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	23. Chapter 23

Return of the Tributes

**Sorry for the late upload. My brain was fried this week, it took me forever to write this chapter and it still didn't make since. SO I pretty much have to thank Jules for editing this for me. She really fixed it and made it make sense. Anyways this is in Clove's POV. Since Clove is amazing. And I wanted to get her opinion on Glimmer's... switch. Thanks for all the reviews! It's awesome! I'll wake up and check my email and I'll have 2 messages from Jules, but that's beside the point, then 7 reviews from fanfiction and 5 favorites. Awesome! Thanks guys!**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**SilverNight92: It was the only idea I had. And it kinda worked, made Marvel's view on Glimmer leaving evident.**

**Priscilla X. Silver: No. Glimmer and Marvel just woke up. It took them forty years to wake all of them up. And I actually didn't think of bringing Rue back, but... Oh nevermind, I can't spoil the sequel can I?**

**love me: Yeah Marvel couldn't leave the Careers just for a girl. He's too strong for that. I didn't know that not many people explored Marvel's past so once I'm done this fic I'll expand on his backstory. And Glimmer's motive will be expanded on. **

** Turtlezz4eva: I have no life either. And no. It's from a book. And I'm not sure I spelled it right...**

**miyame-chan: Yay! I actually wrote that on my own, Jules just edited it. I'm very proud of myself for writing romance all by myself now. Thank you!**

**artist quest: Thanks! I think this is my best try at romance, but I kinda owe that to Jules 'cause she edited it. But I still wrote it.**

**GothicQueenie: Aw! Thanks! I'm glad you took time to read my fic. **

**AThousandLifetimes: Aw! You're welcome! I looked at your page since you one of my first reviewers and found your fic a couple weeks ago and read it and loved it. I'm glad you love my fic. And I just love Marvel, he's one of my favorite characters. And everyone hates him so, I make them love him.**

**CloveKnifeThrower: That's the point. And they'll have a battle... hmm... NEXT CHAPTER! **

**Career Tribute Clove: Thank you! Go Clato!**

**pamelamellark: Omigosh! Really? That's amazing! Thank you! Please keep reading!**

**Thank you! Almost 200 reviews! Please keep reviewing! You guys are amazing! Okay: Chapter 23!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Clove 23: Bloody and Brutal<p>

I walk slowly to the training room. Since I'm already awake, I might as well get some training in. I pick up a knife and throw it at the target. It hits just a little bit off, striking just beside the bull's-eye. I groan and try again, taking my time. This time, though, it strikes the outer edge of the bull's-eye. What is wrong with me? I try yet again, and this time I picture the bull's-eye as Glimmer's face. I manage to hit the bull's-eye. I smile at my success. It's not much compared to what I have been doing lately but I'm always proud of myself when I succeed. I back up even more and take another shot. The knife hits the next target dead-on. I back up more and throw the knife flawlessly through the air, hitting the target dead-on. Again I back up, but this time I back up until there's only a foot of space between me and the back wall, then I throw the knife. I put tons of force into that shot and it hits the target, striking the bull's eye. Each time, the bull's-eye is Glimmer's face. I've thrown farer than this before but this is the best I've done in years. I smile proudly and set down the array of knives I held in my arms. I walk over to archery, picking up a bow. Not my first choice in weapons, but I need to expand my arsenal. I pull back the string and test the weight, perfect. I nock the arrow and lift my arm, I wait until the bow is perfectly in place before I pull back the string. I hear the satisfying snap as I release the string, the arrow strikes just beyond the bull's-eye. Decent. If Glimmer were here she'd laugh in my face. She was nice enough, but there was that underlying feeling of "Glimmer knows best" in everything she did. It was starting to get on my nerves. Her constant flirting with Cato made me want to tear her limb from limb. I understood from Marvel it was her nature to be like that around boys, but I couldn't help felling suspicious of her. I guess I'm just kind of territorial about my friends. I managed to not kill her that first day in the Games, only because Cato said she would be useful. But when the tracker hacker nest fell, a tiny, tiny primitive part of me was glad she was dead and that I didn't have to kill her myself. The only reason I put up with Glimmer after the games was for Marvel. Now, though, she was fair game. The only problem was, I have a promise to Marvel that'll I help get her back. My love for Marvel (as a brother) is stronger than my hate for Glimmer. So I'll be a good little bunny rabbit (that's what my dad used to call me when I was little. His good little bunny rabbit) and not kill her. Then, I stared wondering about my family. I knew that by now, they were probably dead. But I couldn't help but wonder what those weeks after my Games were like for my parents. I knew they fully expected me to win. My dad was a little hesitant for me to volunteer that year. But my mother and my grandmother had both won their Games at the age of 15, so I figured if it was so strong in my blood, I could do it too. But I was wrong. As soon as I was put in that arena, I knew I wasn't ready yet. The other Careers had had years more training than me, and were better at their skill. But I never let on about my insecurities. And that morning when Thresh got me, I knew, I just knew it was stupid of me to have volunteered so soon. For the only reason I taunted Katniss like that was because she killed Marvel. Maybe if I had trained a bit longer, I would have been able to finish her off quicker, or just grabbed the pack and left, like Arrow because I wouldn't have developed feelings towards the other tributes.  
>Shaking my head, I snapped out of my reverie. I had work to do. We had to capture Glimmer in the next battle. Of course, there would be punishment. I smiled at the thought. Nothing too bad, just enough for her to realize that she is not the only one capable of doing things around here. But I wouldn't kill her. I just couldn't do that to Marvel. Up until now, I had thought possessing any compassion was wimpy, that I was wimpy for befriending Marvel. But I realized a little compassion towards friends wasnt all bad. So i would show a little compassion for Marvel and not kill her. This time. But if Glimmer tries to pull something like this again, well then all bets are off. I'm sorry Marvel, but I will kill her. One life is better than one hundred. Ciao, ma sœur.<br>THWACK. Bull's-eye.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Please review! Next Chapter is a battle and it's in Cato's POV! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**R&R**

**~Dara**


	24. Chapter 24

Return of the Tributes

**Omigod! So sorry for the long wait! Jules was unable to edit it until today! Anyways, I'm happy to say I only need 11 more reviews and then I reach 200! And I have writer's block! So review telling me what the next chapter should be about. Thanks!**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**Bookwormbunny12: Cool! And no... A least we got most of it done. And you don't have a huge ego. Only your character in my book does...**

**AThousandLifetimes: YAY! And I hope you like this chapter! Aw! Thanks!**

**artist quest: Awesome! Another person who loves Marvel! Thanks!**

**CloveKnifeThrower: You're welcome! I do archery as well, it's really fun!**

**Sdr82561: Jules actually wrote that. So congrats to Jules! And yes! YAY! Smart bunny!**

**Blank: Jules takes french and it sounds fancy.**

**Career Tribute Clove: YAY! MORE MARVEL LOVERS!  
><strong>

**miyame-chan: Sorry 'bout that. It wasn't meant to be eventful, it was meant to be philosophical, resulting in one paragraph. **

**SilverNight92: Again, THANKS JULES! And I'm gonna fun punishing Glimmer. hehehehehehehehehe!**

**vestadistrict6scienceanddna: Wow! *laughs, psychotically of course* That would be funny! Oh! Crackfic idea! Thanks, Vesta!**

**Turtlezz4eva: *laughs* I call everyone a bunny rabbit. Most peoples reactions are comical.**

**Okay, there are two quotes in this chapter. Tell me what you think they're from! Chapter 24!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Cato 24: The First Attacks<p>

I know they'll attack soon. They have our location, no doubt. I walk anxiously around my room, waiting for them to strike. Much like Clove, I hate waiting games. All Careers do. I know they're gonna strike. BUT WHEN? I take my sword and slash it across the air, annoyed with the wait. I tense in the silence. Then I relax. Surely they won't attack tonight, our last attack was enough to cripple them for weeks. I lay down in my bed, yawning. I might as well get a couple hours of sleep…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hmm alas earwax~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I awake quickly to the sounds of fighting. I grab my sword, right before they burst into my room. Marvel runs in after them, joining me. I point my sword at them.

"I promise you, I'll kill all of you and feel nothing. Nothing will stand in my way." I growl at them.

"I don't think so, Cato." A voice says. A young man walks into the room.

"Why not?" I growl.

He snaps his fingers and 2 guards come in, holding Clove captive.

"Any smart moves now?" I look over at Clove who looks scared but when she catches my eye, I can see a little cockiness in it. That's when I realize what's going on.  
>"Alpha E3". She mouths at me. I give a small nod.<p>

I nod to Marvel who walks forward, spear in hand, inching around me, ready to strike. "Actually I do."

That's when Clove stamps on one of the guards' feet and he releases her in pain. Marvel tosses her a knife and she stabs the other guard. Marvels spears the guard Clove stepped on. And I attack the soldiers, taking them out in a couple flawless slices. I hear a slam and see Marvel holding the leader up to a wall, Clove's knife at his throat. Clove stands a couple feet away, glaring at the guy Marvel is holding.

"Where is she?" Marvel cries, the knife pressing in the guys throat.

I throw Marvel off him, holding my sword at the guy's neck, glaring at Marvel. "Are you crazy? She's gone, dude!" Clove helps Marvel up, not interfering in our argument. Marvel glares at me, but says nothing. I turn back to the guy. "Who are you?"

"Scorpio Hawthorne." He croaks.

I look back at Clove. "Very high up. Katniss's ex-best-friend's son." Clove took in the responsibility of knowing everything about our enemy. 'Best to know your victims weaknesses so to make the kill more fun.' She told me the day she got the files from Vincentia.

I turn back to Scorpio. "I'm gonna let you go. Deliver this message for me though. 'Surrender and you'll be rewarded. Fight and prepare to die. Painfully.'" I release him.

Scorpio picks up his sword and walks towards the door, before stopping and turning back to us. "You're free to join us, you know. Glimmer did and she's happy." He then leaves.

Marvel leaves, annoyed with me. Clove collects her knives from the fallen. She gives me a distracted smile like she's thinking about something, and then leaves. I gather up the fallen and chuck them in a dumpster, before walking back to my room. I spend the rest of the night slicing up dummies in the training arena.

~~~~~~~~~Take the Heartland, we'll die in the end~~~~~~~~~~

"So what did you guys do last night?" Vincentia asks us the next morning at breakfast.

I look over to Marvel and Clove, "Oh nothing really."

* * *

><p><strong>So did you like it? Tell me ideas for the next chapter and your guesses for where the quotes are from! Thanks!<strong>

**R&R **

**Dara**


	25. Chapter 25

Return of the Tributes

**Hey peoples! Again sorry for the long wait. I blame global warming. I don't know why yet, but I'll figure it out... OH! Okay, the heat caused the girl to misinterpret her shot and hit Julie in the head, almost giving her a concussion resulting in her to be unable to edit my chapter until yesterday! Ha! I have to ask did any one see the new Cimorelli video today? Amazing right? My new favorite cover from them. Oh, off topic! Anyways, 202 REVIEWS! OMIGOSH! THANKS SO MUCH! OMIGODOMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! Over 200 reviews. WOW! Thanks! **

**Answers to the AMAZING Reviewers:**

**GothicQueenie: Nope, Sorcerers Stone. Kudos to you for knowing those quotes. I'm a book fanatic. And I love take the heartland, one of my favorite songs. **

**Bookwormbunny12: Really Jules? You should know this. "Alas earwax!" THINK!**

**AThousandLifetimes: Thanks! Yeah, you were like my first reviewer. Which I thank you for! And thanks for that idea. I decided to use it. **

**numbah435spiritsong: It's fine. And yeah. I just came up with that because I needed a way for them to find out it was Scorpio and who he was. Thanks!**

**artist quest: Wow! Good idea! But of course, that wouldn't as fun as what I'm planning. !**

**SilverNight92: Smart bunny! And... I think it sounds fancy... I said it in a past chapter too.**

**kianaofD2: YAY CLATO!**

**Career Tribute Clove: I never liked Glimmer. She annoys me. But I'll bring her in a later chapter. **

**CloveKnifeThrower: I was laughing when I read you reviews. I was like, "Wow! They must really want to have the 200th review. And congrats on that. And it's battle code. And they will, eventually...**

**blank: Thanks. **

**Turtlezz4eva: Awesome! Comic relief. Ugh! I sound like Julie!**

**Anyways Chapter 25!**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Arrow 25: The Warning<p>

The room feels empty as we wait for the troops to return from the rampage. The door flings open and in comes Scorpio and he looks like he could kill someone with his bare hands.

"What happened?" Ace demands, storming into the room. "Communications are down and our best troops are dead! You didn't even get any hostages! You should've just killed yourself in fear of shaming the family name!"

"Ace, cool it!" Fabian snaps but he looks just as annoyed as her.

"Please, Scorpio, tell us what happened." I ask him calmly.

"That witch from 2 happened." Scorpio growled. "I promise you, I will kill her with my bare hands and watch her blood pour down her body." He glares at the wall, and then storms out.

We sit in silence, anger boiling up in both Hawthorne kids, a fire both of their parents showed. I sit calmly planning my next move, surveying the battle fields. The screen comes to life revealing the Careers.

"Arrow, how nice to see you." Clove smiles devilishly.

"I wish I could say the same thing." I sigh and turn to face them.

"I'm guessing Scorpio did not deliver my message." Cato frowns.

"No, he hasn't. You care to tell me directly, Cato?" I say diplomatically.

"Why, of course." He smiles sadistically. "You have a choice, surrender and be treated like allies or fight and feel the pain of torture and defeat."

"Why, Cato, you still lack the skills and brainpower to see another possible outcome. You see, I have had the... pleasure of watching the Games every year, and I have noticed, shall we say, a... pattern with all of the Careers. The are usually ignoramuses with no skills except the fighting they've been taught. And I can understand that that is the way they were brought up. But now I will offer you that second option."

"And what is that?" He growls.

"Join us and become a better person. Save lives instead of taking them. Become a hero, not a villain." I tell them, looking at each of them.

Clove's face softens, her eyes becoming sad, but that look disappears quickly. Marvel's face looks crestfallen, but quickly turns into a harsh grin. Cato's face keeps the same calm sadistic look the entire time.

"You really think, we'll join you?" Marvel laughs. "You've got to be kidding me? Us join you?" He laughs again and gets elbowed by Cato.

"We don't want to be heroes. We want Katniss's blood." Cato tells me.

"Well I can't grant you that."

"Be warned, we'll strike with full force and kill anything that stands in our way. We will kill you."

"Painfully." Clove adds.

"Goodbye, Arrow." Cato turns off the camera.

I sigh in my hands and spin around to face Fabian and Ace.

Ace smirks. "Don't worry, Arrow. We'll kill them all."

* * *

><p><strong>As usual Thanks to my amazing editor, Jules, who helped me by editing my chapter and making it sound smartish. The Next chapter is being written. It's in Clove's POV and it's called Haunted. I had this idea a long time ago but now I'm writing it. And it will lead into a Future plot twist. Actually a couple plot twists. I'll update in a couple days! Thanks for all the reviews!<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	26. Chapter 26

Return of the Tributes

**Omigod! So sorry for the late upload. I'm been so tired that I haven't been able upload this. I've wanted to do a chapter about this, I had the idea a long time ago but it didn't fit in with what was happening. AND NOW IT DOES! this will lead to future plot twists! Like... Well I can't tell you, that would spoil the ending. Yes this story is gonna end, but I will post the sequel, once I'm done this. OMG! Megan and Liz are playing in Vegas for the iHeartRadio thingy! If you don't know who I'm talking about, well LOOK THEM UP! YOU'll BE HAPPY YOU DID! So my many thanks for all my reviewers and my best friend Julie who edits my chapters. And congrats to my friends in the school play, Beauty and the Beast. AMAZING! I've been singing songs from that for like a week! Okay Dara stop talking, answer the reviews already!**

**Bookwormbunny12: LUCKY! I would get hit in the face with a soccer ball if it meant missing out on gym! Stupid mile. And which quote?**

**numbah435spiritsong: I'm one of the weird people who would be happy to see Katniss die, she's like my least favorite character. But that's me. **

**SilverNight92: He is Gale's son. *shrugs* And I won't kill Arrow, she's way to cool. Plus Julie would kill me.**

**TeamClato: GO 13! Thanks! And... never mind I can't spoil anything! **

**love me: Thanks! Your guesses may be close. My plot twists are gonna be evident after this chapter, well I think they'll be. Thanks, again!**

**tomboys rule girly girls suck: Good idea! I'll try that later in the story or sequel.**

**Arcticmist: It's fine. AND OMG! You are a genius! I'm not telling you why and thanks for the idea on 75th hunger games tributes. hehehehehehe**

**AThousandLifetimes: Why thank you. I'll try to include penguins next time. And thanks for the idea, it really helped.**

**miyame-chan: So do I. It's funny to see people's reactions.**

**aliade9713: You forgot Thresh. And thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

**So without further blabbering... CHAPTER 26!**

* * *

><p>It's been weeks since we've had any sort of action. The rebels must have taken our warning seriously. That or they're planning something big. The calm has messed with my mind. Haunted me. Every night dreams of the Games and my victims haunt me. Tonight is the worst…<p>

They surround me. All my victims. The girl from 6. The girl from 7. The boy from 8. Both from 9. Blood dripping from their wounds. Eyes like steel, they glare at me.

The girl from 7 speaks first, her blonde hair drenched in blood. "You are evil. You killed all of us. I was only fourteen, and you took away my future. I was my district's best tribute since Johanna. I was bound to win, but I was killed before anyone knew who I was in the bloodbath." Her voice is rough and blood is dripping from her throat.

The girl from 6 is next. "I was 13. All my siblings killed in the games. I had no chance, but I at least deserved to make it out of the bloodbath." I see blood dripping from her chest, right where her heart is.

The boy from 9 speaks next. "My mom was dying, when I was reaped. I wanted to make it home or at least make her proud. But dying in the bloodbath, that... That probably killed her all together." I can't see his wound, but I know he got hit in the back trying to run.

The boy from 8 speaks next. "I was distracted, you took advantage of that. That was a tactical maneuver. But imagine how my little sister felt when she saw me die fighting for a backpack." I can't see the wound, but I can see the moment I killed him perfectly. He was fighting over a bag with fire-girl and I struck, throwing a knife right into his back.

The girl from 9 is last. "I knew I was gonna die, but you made it a game. I was one of the last few left in the bloodbath and you attacked, torturing me until Cato ordered you to get it done with. I had a life back home. All my friends and family saw me reduced to tears by the witch from district 2. That's what you'll always be to them, the witch that killed everyone." She is bleeding the most, blood flowing from the many indents I made into her skin with my knives.

I'm crying. The girl who killed all these people reduced to tears by their accusations. The problem is I know they're right. I'm evil and I did these horrible acts all to win the Games. I'm evil.

I wake up crying. Cato is beside me, cradling me in his arms trying to get me to stop crying. I do eventually, relaxing in his arms, but I don't go back to sleep. I'm too scared.

By the next day, the dream has faded from my mind, but in the back of my mind, I know something is off. I feel scared and I'm unable to sleep. I stay up all night. Cato has noticed. Marvel hasn't though; he's busy planning a way to get Glimmer back.

One day I'm throwing knives the training room, when it hits. A horrible migraine, full of images of the games, my victims, their suffering, my death. I black out. And when I awaken, I realize what I need to do. I'm gonna make this right. All of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda a cliffy! Anyways I'm leaving you guys with a quote and a hint to the next chapter. Okay hint first: Next Chapter is the last. I'll post the sequel after that. It's called the Awakening for many reasons. First it's a great book, second... Well I can't tell you. Just wait for the next chapter. Quote: "Nothing lasts forever, not even the best machines, and everything can be reused." So tell what you think that quote is from. I'll update soon. Promise!<strong>

**R&R**

**Dara**


	27. Chapter 27

Return of the Tributes

**Okay, very late upload. And I'm so sorry about that! I made my decision. I am posting an epilogue for you guys, and the last line tells you the tittle of the second book, so look forward to my epilogue. Okay in this chapter, there are 7 quotes in this and you have to guess what they're from. FUN! Thanks for all the reviews and patiently waiting for this chapter... EXCUSE TIME!: I had to relax after finals and stress about my grades; My friend's friend visited from another state and I had to meet her, now we're friends! I really hope she's reading this, if not, well I'll get her to read it eventually.; Youtube, my reason every chapter... yeah I'm weird; books; HP; and... well that's all...**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**aliade9713: Awesome! So do I!**

**SilverNight92: Um no... You'll find out next chapter.)**

**crazyandproud14: No. II decided to post a really short epilogue with all the sequel's info. And probably...**

**teamjacob99671: I love Megan and Liz! They're success is amazing!**

**Clato -forever: Maybe. A oneshot maybe?**

**love me: OMG! Look forward to the epilogue! You guessed right! For one plot twist anyways!**

**AThousandLifetimes: Omigosh! Thanks! Look forward to the epilogue for all plot twists.**

**Hunger Games- Alexander Ludwig: Thanks! And I did read your story and loved it!**

**numbah435spiritsong: WOW! Thanks! I kinda hate Katniss, but I'm pretty sure I would get murdered if I killed her...**

**artist quest: THANKS SO MUCH! I'll try to write more Clato next book. Keep Reading!**

**Glimmer Green Eyes: Thanks!)**

**miyame-chan: Awesome! Thanks!)**

**blank: It adds to the plotline. And I'm trying to show the Careers in a different light. I'll explain this in a later chapter.**

**Turtlezz4eva: Update granted.**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Ace 27: The Awakening<p>

The plan was crazy. No not crazy. Insane. But Arrow believed it would work and so did Prim and they probably know more than me. But I knew a lot about war, and if they were making a move this drastic, then we're losing, badly. There's one thing I can do, but it's just as crazy. I might as well try it though.

**~So you're gonna suffer but be happy about it~**

"That is insane." Arrow paces back and forth across the war-room. "But it might work. Okay, you have my approval. But good luck getting your brothers'."

"Don't worry. I've got that covered." Ace smiles at her. Then walks out into the hallway. 1 down, 3 to go.

**~~All those times I could've died, and I didn't manage it? They'll be furious~~**

"NO! Definitely not! ACE RIDLEY HAWTHRONE! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD BE KILLED!" Fabian screamed after she explained her plan.

"I could be killed any time in battle. You never seemed to worry about that." Ace points out.

"This- This is just crazy. YOU AREN'T READY!"

"Yes I am. Sorry, Fabian, but I need to do this. I need to be able to say that I made a move no one else wanted too. When no one else would. I want to be able to be remembered for much more than a soldier."

"Okay. But come back alive or I will personally nuke the entire world." Fabian glares at me.

"Fine. I roll my eyes at my brother's threat. He hugs me then lets me go convince Scorpio.

**~you learn that paradises are usually places where you get killed~**

"Of course not! That is an insane idea!" Scorpio glares at me.

"As insane as barging into a Capitol headquarters with no real plan?" I counter.

"I've made my mistakes. Mistakes, you do not need to repeat."

"You learn from mistakes. How can I ever learn, if I never make any mistakes?"

"You'll learn. You're smart."

"And I'm smart enough to be able to handle myself in enemy territory."

"Yes. But there is still a chance-"

"There is always a chance. I could die. I could get tortured. I could stop this war and bring power back to the republic."

"A slim chance."

"But it's possible. And I'm willing to take that risk."

Scorpio bites his lip, thinking. "Fine. But if you don't

"I know Scorpio." I hug him, happy he gave in and understood.

1 person left.

**~Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong~**

Dad.

"Absolutely not, Ace." He says right after I explained my plan.

"Arrow, Fabian, and Scorpio all think it is a good idea." I argue.

"That doesn't matter. I say no."

"I'm smart. I know how to handle myself."

"But the chances are high that-"

"I've heard this before. I know the odds are against me, but I'm willing to take that chance. I'm a soldier. I take risks everyday. This is another one."

"You are a soldier, but-"

"It's my decision in the end; I want to protect my world."

"Your world." He laughs. "Darling this isn't just 'your' world. But your dedication to your cause is appraisable. You have my permission."

**~Even the sun sets in paradise~**

I stand in my bedroom, ready for my mission. I could leave at any moment, goodbyes already said. But for some reason, I stayed. I'm not sure it was because I thought I forgot something or it was sentimentality or I just wanted to be dramatic. I finally took a deep breath and walked out of my room.

**~~When the clock strikes midnight, I'm gonna be your hero~~**

"So what's your name?"

"Ridley."

"Welcome to the Careers, Ridley."

**~~I'm gonna go 'cause I have no problem with saying goodbye~~**

_I'm sorry to tell you in this way, but I'm leaving you. I need to right my wrongs and prove I'm not entirely evil. I made some horrible mistakes, but I'm gonna fix them, and I suggest you do too. I love you, Cato. I love you, too, Marvel, but like a brother. I'm so sorry._

_See you on the battlefield_

_~Clove_

Epilogue

She ran like the wind, carrying nothing but an old Hunger games pack filled with knives and some clothes. When she reached the door she knocked quickly. The wind picked up, and the door was wrenched open a centimeter, the girl who opened the door squealed and slammed the door shut. "ARROW!" She screamed and raced away, for she just saw her murderer. Arrow walked to the door and opened it. "You come in peace, I presume?" The girl outside nodded. Arrow stepped aside.

"Welcome to the Republic, Clove."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! And look forward to the epilogue!<strong>

**Thanks!**

**R&R**

**Dara**


	28. Epilogue

Return of the Tributes

**I kinda just realized I forgot to delete this from the last chapter... Fail. But I'll post it anyways.**

**Okay Sequel Info:**

**Title: Welcome to the Republic**

**Author: If you don't know this you're an idiot.**

**Characters: Cato and Clove**

**Rating: T (It's the Hunger Games)**

**Okay keep watch for. I'll post it soon! Thanks please review on this story! **

**Thanks!**

**R&R**

**Dara**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

You may have thought they were dead. Well not anymore. The Capitol leaders of before the rebellion went underground, taking the bodies of the dead tributes with them. Using Capitol technology, they were able to bring the tributes back, only the smartest and strongest were brought back to help regain control of Panem. This isn't the end of the story…

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

She ran like the wind, carrying nothing but an old Hunger games pack filled with knives and some clothes. When she reached the door she knocked quickly. The wind picked up, and the door was wrenched open a centimeter, the girl who opened the door squealed and slammed the door shut. "ARROW!" She screamed and raced away, for she just saw her murderer. Arrow walked to the door and opened it. "You come in peace, I presume?" The girl outside nodded. Arrow stepped aside.

"Welcome to the Republic, Clove."


End file.
